¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?
by QaramellTem
Summary: TK y Kari quieren casarse...¿Cómo reaccionará el hermano protector? Los preparativos de una boda no son nada fáciles...¿Qué decisión tomará Tai al enterarse de cierto embarazo? Si preparar una boda no es fácil, imáginate ¿Prepárate para ser papá?-CAP4!
1. ¡Últimas Noticias!

**Disclaimer : **Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia en cambio, si es mía XD , y la escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por gusto ^^.

**¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?**

_**Capitulo 1 :¡¡ Últimas Noticias!!**_

**Por ~QaramellTem~**

Desperté, y lo primero que encontré, fue la cara de mi hermanita menor, Hikari, mirando, tan cerca, que podría sentir su respiración. Ella sólo sonrió, mientras yo trataba de volver a mi sueño, sin conseguirlo …

—Ahhh!!. Grité. —Qué haces en mi habitación?.. Mejor dicho ¿Qué haces en mi casa?.

—He venido a ver a TK . Dijo ella casi saltando de gusto, saliendo por la puerta, y entonces pasó… Recordé cuantas veces hizo lo mismo cuando era más pequeña, desde que yo tenía memoria, me hacia cargo de ella, y desde ese mismo tiempo, comenzó a hacerme cualquier tipo de travesuras. Me pasé una mano por la frente y miré al techo, solté un suspiro, y sentí como algo se removía a lado mío .

—Aahh!!. Volví a gritar. Cayendo de la cama. Observé detenidamente como una cabellera naranja se asomaba por entre las sábanas, y allí estaba, cubriéndose con una sábana , la chica que menos esperaba encontrar en mi cama.

—Buenos días, amor. Me dijo sonriente. —Deberías cubrirte, Kari está aquí, y no creo que venga a verte en paños menores. Lanzó un par de jeans hacia mí, entonces noté que mi cuerpo se encontraba sólo cubierto por unos bóxers.

—So-sora ¿Qué haces aquí?. Pregunté totalmente confundido, si lo que creía era cierto, moriría, es que ella, no debía estar ahí!!!.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?. Preguntó con dulce voz. —Bueno… ayer. Comenzó a decir mientras sus mejillas subían a tonalidades rojizas. —Después de la fiesta… tú te pusiste demasiado cariñoso… y yo. Jugaba con sus dedos. Recordé lo que me comenzaba a tratar de contar.

—De acuerdo. Musité en voz baja, más para mí, que para ella. Ella simplemente sonrió.

*****

Cuando me levanté para bañarme, escuché risas que provenían de la sala, asomé mi cabeza puntiaguda y observé como TK estaba con MI Hermanita. Suspiré y me metí a bañar, resignado.

Estaba totalmente convencido que Kari, no debería estar con Takeru, el por qué? , mi hermanita era aún muy joven para tener un novio, y el rubiecito no era lo que uno espera de cuñado…

Kari siempre había querido que Sora fuese mi novia, aceptaba una posible relación entre ella y yo, la cual siempre negué o dije —Imposible!.

Pero con mi hermana era diferente, era una dulce niña, queriendo ser perturbada por un monstruo llamado Takeru Takaishi.

Podía ser el hermano de Matt, y alguna vez un gran combatiente Digimon, pero ahora estábamos en el mundo real, viviendo vidas reales, y no permitiría que él echará a perder la vida de mi joven e inexperta hermana.

Sabía que podía llegar a parecer sobre protector, pero yo sólo deseo lo mejor para Kari.

Salí de la ducha con la mente esclarecida, era el momento de molestar a TK…

—Eh Kari, te puedes ir de una buena vez?. Le pregunté molesto, pues al salir vi a mi hermanita besándose con _ese_..

—Me iré, en cuanto TK quiera que me vaya. "Ésta si está buena, ahora pone al _noviecito_ por sobre de mi"

—Y tú… Dije señalando con la mirada a Takeru. —¿Dónde demonios está Matt?. Fruncí el ceño , ese Matt, siempre que era momento de pagar la renta, salía corriendo despavorido a hacer todo, menos pagarme ¬¬

Kari soltó una risita y supe que debía esperar lo peor —Salió, dijo que vería a Mimi. Estúpido Matt, me había dejado solo —de nuevo— para enfrentarme a la mujer que cobra la renta.

—Bueno _TK_ y en qué auto se fue?. Pregunté rechinando los dientes, si se había ido en mi auto —lo cual era lo más probable— le mataría.

—Eh… bueno esto… Dijo _ese_ colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza.

—T K . Y rechiné aún más los dientes —si eso era posible—.

—Te ha dejado una nota en la mesa, de la cocina. Mencionó desesperado por terminar. Tomó a Kari de la mano y salieron corriendo del departamento.

Fui corriendo a mirar la nota —la cual pronto identifiqué por el sólo hecho de tener manchas de tinta y comida— , la leí rápidamente en busca de la escusa de hoy…

**Tai :**

**Eh … Hola! ¿Cómo te va?. El día de hoy pinta muy lindo no crees?**

"Matt ve al grano"

**Ya sé, a ese punto en especifico iba, amigo Tai. **

**Te conozco bien y sé que debes estar muriendo de coraje, porque —aseguro— TK te dijo lo del auto —Malditos hermanos delatores..¿no?.**

"Matt…"

**Está bien, no tengo lo de la renta, pero prometo que el mes próximo te ayudaré a pagarlo todo, muchas gracias…**

**Matt. **

Parecía que Ishida me conocía bien, sabía lo mucho que lograba hacerme enfadar que no tuviera lista la renta antes de largarse a andar de novio con Mimi. Sus notas siempre parecerían troceadas o confusas incluso, pero para mí,—que sabía de qué hablaba—, sus intervalos entre varias líneas, me servían para pensar en muchos de los insultos que le diría si estuviera enfrente mío. Aunque no era suficiente, era mucho más desesperante que no tuviera los pantalones bien puestos para hablar cara a cara conmigo.

—Cobarde… Susurré en la cocina vacía.

—…Siempre haciendo lo mismo… ¿No es cierto?. Oí decir a Sora.

—Si, y así será, siempre y por siempre… Idiota. Dije con ira en el rostro y la voz.

—No te preocupes. Sonrió. —Es un tonto, pero no te molestes, eso… afecta otros aspectos de tu vida. Decía, mientras masajeaba mis hombros.

Sentí como mi cuerpo descansaba al sentir su masaje, me volví hacia ella y la besé.

*****

Escuché el móvil sonar —estruendosamente para mi oído que hacía poco despertaba— y observé que era un mensaje de Kari. Levanté cuidadosamente la cabeza de Sora de mi pecho y comencé a leerlo…

**Kari-Chan!!****Loovees TK dice : **_**Hermanito mis papás y yo te esperamos a una cena aquí en casa, por favor no faltes, y trae a Sora. Hasta Luego!! PD : TK manda saludos.**_

Estúpido _TK ,_ese mocoso iría a casa puuaj , detestaba la idea de compartir la mesa con el esta misma noche.

—..¿Qué pasa amor?. Cuestionó Sora, sentándose en la cama.

—Esto pasa … Le entregué el celular en la mano y leyó en voz alta.

—Un mensaje de Kari… Dijo. —Debo ponerme un Nick así de lindo que diga "Sora-Chan Loovees Tai". La escuché susurrar. —Hermanito aww. Dijo .

—Sora… Suplique con la mirada, terminara de leer el bendito mensaje.

—Mis papás y yo te esperamos a una cena aquí en casa, por favor no faltes, y trae a Sora. Hasta Luego. Posdata TK manda saludos… Y ¿Cuál es el problema?.

—¿Cuál es el problema?¡¡¡Qué Takeru irá a cenar!!! Significa que lo suyo va enserio. Hablé histérico.

—Y qué? … Lo nuestro no?. Parecía molesta, pero poco después comenzó a llorar. —Es que de verdad no te importo? …O sea … no te gusto?. Decía entre lágrimas y el llanto creció.

—..Sora, claro que no!!!. Grité, odiaba el llanto, no podía con el. —Escúchame bien. Dije mientras la tomaba del rostro. —Te amo!! Y lo nuestro va más que enserio…Y la besé.

—Yo también te amo… Dijo sonriente. —¿Qué me pondré para cenar?

Coloqué una mano en mis rostro deslizándola por éste, ante el cambio de ánimo tan radical de _mi_ Sora.

Últimamente estaba de un humor … Insoportable, era la palabra.

Ella no solía comportarse así, lloraba cuando un dolor extenuante y profundo recorría su ser, no había razón para hacerlo ahora … ¡¡¡Ella no había cocinado en días!!!.

Pensé en _eso_, pero no, ella no lloraba cuando era _eso_ , sólo gritaba y me tumbaba a la cama más cercana.

Que más daba! Era una chica después de todo, tendría días _especiales_ hasta envejecer.

Las horas pasaban, Sora miraba en todo su repertorio y de repente ¡¡Zas!! Comienza a gritar desde el baño.

—¿Qué ocurre?. Dije entrando al baño, muy asustado por como se encontraba.

—Nada. Sonrió. —Vi una cucaracha.

Salí en dirección a mi cuarto y decidí encender el ordenador, quizá parlotear en línea con algún amigo me hacía mucha falta.

Al momento que inicié la sesión , aparecieron como diez alertas de "Fulanito se acaba de Conectar" Le eché un maldición a la tecnología en ese momento.

Miré mi listado de contactos, buscando uno, tanto que estuviera conectado, tanto que fuera un buen amigo, tanto que fuera un buen consejero.

• • **Izzy **** • ****• (Ocupado)**

Y pensé, "quizá está investigando algo tecnológico por internet, así que lo molestaré". Di click derecho sobre su nombre y luego en el comando "Enviar mensaje instantáneo" .

◘ **Tai ****Busca el valor … está en tu corazón. Dice :**

**-Hola Izzy, verás necesito tu ayuda en esto, es importante. Debo despejar mi mente.**

Esperé hasta que Izzy contestó…

• • **Izzy **** • ****• Dice :**

**-¿Qué ocurre? … Matt no volvió a pagarte, cierto?.**

Aspiré hondo, tratando de no recordar la furia que irradiaba a mi alrededor, hacía pocas horas.

◘ **Tai ****Busca el valor … está en tu corazón. Dice :**

**-Sí, pero no es por eso por lo que te molesto… es por…**

• • **Izzy **** • ****• Dice :**

**-Problemas con Sora?**

**-Ya te he dicho que las mujeres tiene "ciertos" días especiales, en los que se ponen bastante intransigentes.**

◘ **Tai ****Busca el valor … está en tu corazón. Dice :**

**-No, no eso, es…**

• • **Izzy **** • ****• Dice :**

**-Entonces? Es sobre el digimundo sientes nostalgia por volver , ****otra vez****? **

Sentí cierto tono de fastidio en ese mensaje, —Y más si lo subraya—, traté de ignorarlo…

◘ **Tai ****Busca el valor … está en tu corazón. Dice :**

**-No, es que…**

• • **Izzy **** • ****• Dice :**

**-Quieres ver a Agumon? Yo también extraño a Tentomon, pero te he dicho que no es para tanto…**

◘ **Tai ****Busca el valor … está en tu corazón. Dice :**

**-No, Izzy, lo que pasa es que…**

• • **Izzy **** • ****• Dice :**

**-Te advierto Tai, estoy bastante ocupado estudiando sobre microprocesadores, y robótica avanzada, no estoy para bromas o tus depresiones voluntarias…**

◘ **Tai ****Busca el valor … está en tu corazón. Dice :**

**-Con un carajo Izzy, ¿Me dejarías explicarte?!! O qué?.**

• • **Izzy **** • ****• Dice :**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, explícame rápidamente, porque debo quitarme del ordenador lo más pronto posible…**

◘ **Tai ****Busca el valor … está en tu corazón. Dice :**

**-¿Qué? Eres un cerebrito digo un experto en computación .. porque habrías de quitarte..**

• • **Izzy **** • ****• Dice :**

**-Tengo una vida Tai, aunque no lo creas debo trabajar, arreglar máquinas y diseñar.. y la conexión falla a veces…**

◘ **Tai ****Busca el valor … está en tu corazón. Dice :**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entiendo completamente . **

**-Lo que te quería decir es que Kari quiere llevar a TK a casa a cenar, hoy…¿Puedes creerlo?. **

• • **Izzy **** • ****• Dice :**

**-Amm si, ya que son novios. Te suena la palabra?**

◘ **Tai ****Busca el valor … está en tu corazón. Dice :**

**-¬¬**

**-Es que , van enserio y yo…**

• • **Izzy **** • ****• Dice :**

**-No estás listo para ello, cierto?**

◘ **Tai ****Busca el valor … está en tu corazón. Dice :**

**-No, para nada , estoy todo lo contrario de listo.**

• • **Izzy **** • ****• Dice :**

**-Debes aceptar a TK, y soltar a Hikari , ella fue una gran digielegida, sé que puedes confiar en ella.**

**-Sé que ella no hará cosas imprudentes. Bueno nos vemos, suerte en la cena. Hasta Pronto!**

**El usuario [• **** • ****Izzy **** • ****•] Aparece como desconectado. Puedes enviarle un correo electrónico dando click **_**aquí **_** .**

En cuanto Izzy se desconectó, lo imité, no sin antes notar que **"! ****Matt **** La Música es mi vida!!"** . Se había conectado, así que quise desahogarme.

◘ **Tai ****Busca el valor … está en tu corazón. Dice :**

**-Hola, tonto ¬¬**

**-No creas que te salvarás tan fácil, sé que te escondes y ja, se donde vives!!**

**-Así que, la próxima vez inventa una escusa mejor…**

**-Idiota.**

Y apagué el ordenador, por un momento aborrecí con todas mis fuerzas a Matt, y solté un montón de blasfemias , cuando estuve calmado, salí de mi cuarto y vi que Sora ya estaba lista.

—Es temprano aún, no lo crees?.

—No. Musitó . —Faltan 30 minutos y tu chateando ¡!!!.

—¿Qué? Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—MADURA YA TAICHI!!!!. Gritó. —Aquí tienes con quien hablar, y no lo haces, comienzo a creer que no te importo. La escuché mascullar mientras se iba a la Sala.

—Espera!!. Intenté detenerla, vanamente.

—Sólo apresúrate a cambiarte, quieres?. Creí escuchar que sollozaba , pero me dije "Días _especiales_, Tai, Días _especiales_"

Me cambié tan rápido como pude, me puse aquel estúpido traje que debía usar cada vez que había cena familiar.

En nuestra familia, teníamos que ir vestidos de etiqueta, para presentar a nuestras parejas, "Como si nos fuéramos a casar", pensaba. Así que yo usaba un traje de pantalón negro, camisa blanca y saco , también negro.

Salí y Sora ya había terminado de volverse a maquillar, pues como sospechaba , había sollozado. Me acerqué a ella, le susurré en su oído, —Te ves preciosa. Y ella me lanzó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, me tiró en el sofá .

—Sora , por favor, detente. Le ordené, ella se quitó de encima rápidamente, disculpándose.

—¿Qué te parece mi nuevo vestido?. Preguntó. Y la volví a mirar, llevaba un vestido straple, amarillo, que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, algo "abombado" o más ancho de la parte de abajo, es decir, no pegado al cuerpo , unas zapatillas blancas y su cabello —que ahora era un poco más largo de lo usual, ya que no había ido con la estilista— se veía estupendo atado con una media coleta y un fleco salido.

—Lo repito, te ves preciosa. Dije con una sonrisa. Ella me regresó la sonrisa, satisfecha por la respuesta.

—Vámonos, no querrás que tus padres se enfurezcan. Le extendí mi brazo doblado, y ella cruzó el suyo con el mío, y así tomados salimos hacia el estacionamiento del conjunto habitacional.

En cuanto bajamos del ascensor hacia el espacioso estacionamiento al aire libre, recordé el por qué de mi enojo. El idiota de Matt se había llevado mi auto, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Simplemente no podía llevarme a Sora, así de bella y elegante como iba en metro o autobús, —más porque ella se enojaría, que por no querer hacerlo— .

—¿Cómo vamos a trasladarnos?. Me cuestionó algo sobresaltada, quizá estaba contando hasta diez —para no golpearme , por dejarle el camino libre a Matt para que se llevará mi auto—.

—Amm ¿Alguna idea? Se aceptan sugerencias. Le dije con una mano detrás de mi cabeza, sumamente avergonzado.

—Tonto… Masculló entre dientes.

—¡¡¡¿¿Crees que adoro que Yamato se llevé mi auto??!!!. Grité alterado, no podía creer que ella no estuviera de mi lado.

—Así parece. Comenzó a decir con aire ofendido. —¡¡¡Porque sino ya guardaras tus llaves en otro sitio!!!. Gritó sulfurada.

—De acuerdo, déjame pensar… Y coloqué una mano en mi barbilla, como gesto pensativo.

—¿Piensas acaso?. Murmuró y me enloqueció ese comentario.

—La que no piensa eres tú!!!.Dije cortante. —Ya que si pensarás no serías novia de un idiota como yo!!! Sino de un "vivo" como Yamato!!!.

Sora bajó la cabeza —…Soy novia de un idiota como tú… porque te amo Tai…Murmuró con tono melancólico. Me acerqué a ella, y me sentí más que idiota, levanté su rostro y le dije…

—Yo también te amo… Bajé mi rostro hacia sus labios y los uní con los míos.

—Aunque sea tan tonta, como tú?. Me preguntó aún con aspecto depresivo.

—Sí, pero yo soy más tonto…de acuerdo?. Le aclaré sonriente, con mi dedo sosteniendo su barbilla.

—De acuerdo. Sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya que me volvía loco.

—Entonces. Dejé de mirarla y me aparté un poco. —Le llamaré a Kari, se supone… un momento…¿Dónde rayos se metió TK , todo el día?. Pregunté al aire, mientras me rostro comenzaba a denotar furia.—Y con mi hermana. Rechiné los dientes.

—Tai… se fueron con te dijeron lo de la nota, Kari llevaba una bolsa de plástico, de seguro TK se cambió en nuestro departamento. Aclaró ella.

Suspiré cansado. —Voy a llamarle para que vengan por nosotros. Tecleé el número de **Kari-Chan ****Loovees TK** "Puuaj, cursi" pensé, pero luego recordé que Sora se pondría uno parecido, así que mejor me callé mentalmente. —Kari?

—No, aah Hola Tai!!. Saludó Tee kaa, musité mentalmente con tono de enfado y burla.

—¿Qué haces contestando el teléfono de mi hermana?. Pregunté rechinando los dientes con furia.

—Es que ella se está bañando , pero si quieres entraré en la ducha. Y sentí aquel pensamiento pervertido de ese rubiecito.

—Ni te atrevas Takeru!!! Aléjate de la ducha. Grité por el parlante, mientras Sora me miraba con cara de "Y a este que le pasa?".

—Era broma, respeto la intimidad de tu hermana, qué deseas?. Preguntó olvidando lo que hacía poco —seguramente— su mente pervertida pensó.

—Es que, tu hermanito, se llevó la ducha, digo el auto. Sora y TK rieron.— ¿Podrían pasar por nosotros?.

—Ah! Por supuesto… en 45 minutos pasamos por ustedes, te parece?.

—Sí, sí , nos vemos y saluda a mi hermana, no mejor no, entrarías a la ducha , Adiós.! Y colgué, con un dedo masajeándome la frente. —Entremos al departamento, bajaremos diez minutos antes de… Miré mi reloj. —Si son las 7:15, bajaremos a las 7:50 , Ok?

—Ajam . Y subimos al ascensor. Entramos a casa, y Sora se puso a ver televisión en el sofá de la sala. Me senté junto a ella y pasé un brazo por encima de sus hombros, aspiré su aroma en su cuello, y volví a ver la televisión.

Sora estaba mirando un programa de **"Hágalo usted mismo" **, el tema de hoy : **Bisutería**. Me recargué en su hombro, y no me di cuenta ni como, ni cuando me dormí, sólo sentí los brazos de Sora zarandearme y la voz de Hikari y Takeru, llamándome.

Desperté, y pedí un momento para cepillarme los dientes. Salí y encontré a Kari con las piernas entrecruzadas y TK con una mano sobre su rodilla, "Calma, Tai, Calma", me dije…

—Cof Cof. Fingí toser para llamar la atención —ya que estaban viendo **"Hágalo usted mismo: Enchiladas Verdes" **. —Ya nos vamos?. Cuestioné fulminando con la mirada a TK.

Kari asintió con la cabeza, y Takeru le ofreció su brazo, de la misma forma que con anterioridad yo lo había con Sora. Volví a pedirle a Sora que tomara mi brazo, y aceptó. Bajamos juntos en el ascensor, y yo no podía estar más enfurecido, porque Takeru iba robándole besos a mi hermana, de acuerdo yo también solía hacerlo con Sora ¡¡¡Pero yo soy mayor que él!!!. Después de ese bochornoso e incómodo momento, subimos al convertible de TK. Nos llevamos exactamente 1 hora de Shinagawa a Odaiba. Al llegar a casa, mamá estaba preparando —todavía— sus "experimentos de cocina" y recordé que debí traer el antiácido.

—Srita. Takenouchi , Joven Takaishi, por favor entren. Dijo mi padre, guardando respeto hacia ellos, cosa poco usual ya que siempre les habla de tú.

Allí ya estaba, por alguna razón, la mesa lista. Nos sentamos, TK y yo levantamos las sillas para Hikari y Sora, respectivamente.

—Bien. Sonrió mi padre.

El silencio se hizo más que incómodo incluso pensé en bostezar, hasta que llegó mi madre con la comida, y todos empezamos a comer , no sin antes dedicar un "Buen Provecho".

Takeru se lució con mi padre haciendo algunas bromas, pero yo las ignoré, gesto que hizo molestar a Sora y me codeó constantemente para mantenerme despierto. Cuando la media noche casi se hacía presente y hasta Sora estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, decidí que era momento de irnos…

—Mamá, papá , Kari, TK, fue un gusto estar con ustedes compartiendo la mesa, pero es momento de que llevé a Sora a su casa y ambos descansemos. Dije con tono maduro.

—Un momento Hermano, Sora. Dijo Kari, pasando su mirada de mí a Sora y viceversa.—TK y yo tenemos algo que decirles…

Y me quedé petrificado, así que cuando Sora se sentó, me jaló con ella para poder sentarme en la silla contigua . "Que diga —TK y yo terminamos, Que diga —TK y yo terminamos", pensé.

—Sr. Y Sra. Yagami … Mis sentimientos por su hija, ya son conocidos, es un amor demasiado profundo, algo que las palabras no pueden llegar a expresar… algo que jamás había sentido, hasta antes de salir con ella… Comenzó a decir TK , no sabía por qué, pero sentía un miedo terrible. —… Estoy completamente enamorado de ella… Sentí que me daba un paro. —La amo… Srs. Yagami…

Mi madre miraba a TK con amor y ternura, igual que Kari, mi padre sólo sonreía, al igual que Sora, y yo?... ¡¡¡Moría de ganas por arrancarle la cabeza!!!.

—Srs. Yagami, amo tanto a su hija Hikari… ¡¡¡Que lo que más deseo es pasar mi vida entera con ella!!!. "Oh, no te odio Takeru Takaishi". —Así que, he venido a pedir su mano en matrimonio, bueno si Hikari acepta. Agregó sonriente.

—Claro!!!. Gritaron Kari y mamá, y las odié ¡!. Sentí como la ira se convertía ,en miedo , luego en furia, luego en miedo y nuevamente en rabia y dolor.

—P-pero, son m-mu-uy jóvenes!!!. Declaré histérico.

—Lo amo mamá, papá… Y los miró a los ojos. —Así que me casaré con él.

—Muchas Felicidades!. Musitó papá. —Eres un buen muchacho, no esperaba menos de ti, Takeru.

Mamá, papá y Sora felicitaron a la "Feliz Pareja" ignorando totalmente mi comentario anterior, estaba a punto de entrar a la cárcel, ya me imaginaba en los encabezados del periódico "Hermano neurótico asesina al prometido de su hermana"., y me valía un reverendo pepino y bien verde!!!.

Justo cuando me lanzaría encima de Takeru , Sora afinó su garganta, para decir algo…

—Tai y yo, también tenemos buenas noticias. Dijo ella sonriente, aunque después su voz se apagó convirtiéndose en susurro. —Eso creo… Tai. Me llamó y mis piernas flaquearon —Yo… Tengo… ."Oh, Oh". —Tengo seis semanas de retraso!!. Sonrió hacia mí, y volteó a ver a mis padres, le imité.

Mi madre irrumpió en llanto, mi padre la acogió en sus brazos mirándome con cara de "Como pudiste!!, Te voy a matar!!", Hikari me sonrió, y Takeru dijo "Buena puntería, cuñado" . Kami-sama ¿Cuándo te pedí una vida tan problemática?. Tenía ganas de apuñalar a TK, de calmar a mamá y de decirle a papá "Te juro que tuve cuidado" ó "¿Que iba a saber yo que tenía tan buena puntería?"… Y de decirle a Sora… "Estás segura?? A lo mejor y te bajó y no te diste cuenta!!" "Estás segura de qué es mío??".

Ahora mi vida cambiaría, todo sería distinto, ¿Cómo demonios iba a cuidar a un bebé? ¿Cómo demonios pensaba alimentarlo con mi sueldo? Y lo más importante ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo demonios me descuidé tanto???!!! … La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, sentí como caía al piso, sentí una lágrima caer en mi rostro… la voz de Sora llamándome …

—No pensé que te fuera a caer tan mal la noticia… Susurró, llorando. Yo sólo caí en un sueño del que —espero— nunca despertar.

*****

Me ha gustado este capítulo ^^ . Reviews? Espero que sí. Gracias por leer.


	2. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

**Disclaimer : **Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia en cambio, si es mía XD , y la escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por gusto ^^.

**¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?**

_**Capitulo 2 : ¿Qué vas a hacer?**_

**Por ~QaramellTem~**

**Dedicado a : dark-fallen-angel91, Lord Pata, NUAJava, Akuma Sheryl, MimI-CulLen, pikiu, .ElRiC**

Me levanté, observé el reloj, ¡¡DOCE Y MEDIA DEL DÍA!!, pues que había estado haciendo la noche anterior!!, "Oh diablos me van a despedir", pero luego recordé que era domingo, eso significa, NO HAY TRABAJO, y sonreí para mis adentros.

Trastabille como unas dieciocho veces antes de cruzar la puerta de entrada al baño, tomé mi cepillo de dientes , seguía los movimientos en el espejo, "Los dientes de arriba se cepillan hacia abajo, los dientes de abajo se cepillan hacia arriba" Tararee.

Miré mi rostro, algo demacrado, lo que hubiera hecho ayer, fuero lo que fuera, debió haber sido bastante fuerte, porque mi rostro estaba pálido, mis ojos rojos, y había amanecido con la misma ropa que llevaba ayer, excepto por el pantalón, ya que sólo conserve la camisa y los bóxers.

Aunque no estaba del todo mal, podría haber amanecido medio desnudo con una chica desconocida en mi cama… Entonces recordé que ayer me había sucedido lo mismo, amanecí medio desnudo, pero en vez de con una extraña, fue con Sora.

Al mencionar su nombre, los vellos de la piel se erizaron, traté de recordar lentamente lo que había ocurrido ayer…

Número Uno : Amanecer con Sora

Número Dos : Encontrar a Kari y TK juntos.

Mientras recordaba, me enjuague los dientes y fui a la cocina en busca de algo que comer..

Número Tres : Molestarme con Matt.

Número Cuatro : Volver a la cama con Sora.

Revolví el refrigerador, siguiendo, sin éxito, mi búsqueda de comida…

Número Cinco : Un mensaje de Hikari.

Número Seis : Chatear con Izzy.

¿Una manzana? No, quién come manzana a medio día, para desayunar…

Número Siete : Arreglarme para la cena con mis padres.

Número Ocho : Sora estaba preciosa.

¿Huevos? No, detestó los huevos..

Número Nueve : Discusión con Sora, sin transporte.

Número Diez : Cena con Takeru y mis padres ah y Sora.

¿Espagueti? No ese tiene tres días allí…

Número Once : Aburrimiento, Sora y yo a punto de irnos, Hikari nos detiene.

Número Doce : Takeru propone matrimonio a Hikari.

Demonios, mataría por algo bueno que comer…Lo tengo mataré a Takeru…O quizá no, tomé un bote de leche, estaba decidido, desayunaría leche y cereal…

Número Trece : Sora y una gran noticia…

Número Catorce : Yo queriéndole arrancar la cabeza a Takeru, calmar a mamá, huir de papá, y… ¡¡¡¡VOY A SER PADRE!!!!.

Tiré sorprendido el bote de leche…¡¡¡IBA A SER PAPÁ!!!. Dios me había desmayado la noche anterior por la gravedad de la noticia… ¿Gravedad? Desde cuando a mí me parecía mala idea ser padre…

Sí, desde ahora, que no tenía que mirarlo como un tercero, sino como el papel de padre y no moderador…

Tenía que llamar a Sora, era urgente, si no estaba conmigo, debía estar en el apartamento de Kari y ella, busqué mi móvil, ¿Dónde demonios lo había dejado?, en eso, sonó el teléfono de mesa, pero que más daba, ¿Para eso tenía una máquina contestadora, no?, escuché mi voz saliendo de ese aparato, desde la sala…

_Hola!! Soy Tai_, _**Y yo qué, estoy pintado?...**_ _Ok Ok, somos Matt y Tai, contento?_.. _**Si bastante..**_ _Por el momento no nos encontramos así que deja tu mensaje para poder comunicarnos contigo lo antes posible, aah y no debo absolutamente nada, Ok? señora de la biblioteca_… _**A ellas se le llaman bibliotecarias…**_ _No importa…_ _**Claro que sí, imagínate que eres bibliotecario y te llaman "Señora de la biblioteca"**_… _Me enfadaría_… _**Claro!! Porque tu oficio tiene nombre**_… _No, por eso no, sino porque me llamarán señora_… _**Tai**_… _Sí?_... _**Eres un idiota!.**_

En mi rostro se enmarcó una sonrisa, ese era el mensaje que Matt y yo grabamos, él pensaba en sólo decir "Hola, no estamos , por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono, Ciao" , que pasaba por su mente, un mensaje debe ser divertido, y el nuestro lo era bastante, pero nos había salido cien porciento natural .

Pronto la sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar la voz severa de mi padre, parecía estar controlándose :

—Taichi Yagami, más vale que vengas a vernos, es necesario hablar contigo muy seriamente**.** "Oh, Oh, estaba molesto, me imaginaba su rostro enrojecido por la furia, en eso se escuchó la voz de mi madre, por el tono, sabía perfectamente que había pasado la noche en vela, llorando."

—Taichi… hijo…no sé… "Y se tiró a llorar enfrente del teléfono, mi padre sólo murmuró cosas sin sentido, y se cortó la comunicación."

Me quedé quieto un segundo, número uno: debía comer, número dos: debía ir a casa de mis padres y número tres: ¿Desde cuando hay notas pegadas en el refrigerador?. Arranqué una de color rosado, era la de Hikari…

**Taichi : **

"Ella también estaba enojada"

**Taichi :**

**Quizás no te importe pero ****Sora está conmigo**** en nuestro departamento, desde ahora será ****madre soltera****, irá en la tarde a por sus cosas, te pido no estés presente entre las cinco y siete de la tarde, es por el bien de ambos, aunque quizá no ames a tu hijo no nato, ella sí, y quiere cuidarlo y tenerlo, con o sin ti, por la reacción de ayer entiendo y ella igual, en tus planes próximos no hay boda, no hay hijos, no hay Sora…**

**Si realmente la "amabas" No hagas más daño, y no la busques más, ****ella no abortará**** por los caprichos no su "pareja" ¡!!. Has quedado como un ****idiota cobarde****, en frente de mí, de ella y de tu futuro hijo, perdón y de ****su**** futuro hijo…**

¡Genial! Iba ser padre y ni siquiera me habían permitido decidir entre aceptar o no la responsabilidad, simplemente hicieron un juicio con una reacción. ¿Sora madre soltera? ¿Abortar? ¿No amar a mi hijo no nato? ¿Daño? ¿Su hijo? ¿Idiota Cobarde?.

De acuerdo, esto daba miedo, desde cuando acá yo pinto para ser el malo de la película?, sí estuvo mal mi reacción, pero que esperaban? ¿Qué bailará o qué?. Por favor…

Suspiré y vi que aún había otra nota que leer, esperaba que en ésta no me tacharan de hombre abusador y machista, sin sentimientos, porque sería la gota que derramaría mi ya desbordado vaso…

**Tai :**

**He pasado a casa para decirte que no estaré toda la semana, me he llevado ropa, iré a pasarlo con Mimi, sale?**

**Por cierto, deberías dejar de levantarte tan tarde, por favor Tai, la noche es para dormir, el día es para vivir.!**

**Sayonara!.**

Bueno, al menos , Matt, aún no se había enterado…Aún… resonó en mi cabeza. *El día es para vivir!* Si como no… no si tu día involucra tu propia muerte en casa de tus padres…Ah y el aborrecimiento de tu hermanita!!.

Miré el suelo… Leche derramada, fui hasta el cuarto de servicio por un trapeador, y comencé a limpiar disgustado, me quité la camisa, sólo hacía estorbo.

Observé que, sólo a un metro y medio, debajo de donde se encontraba la mesa, había otra nota, seguramente la había tirado cuando tomé la de Matt, algo molesto por la anterior nota de Hikari.

**Tai…**

**¿Qué tal te va? Bueno estoy de acuerdo con que no muy bien , también estoy pensando en que detestas que esté escribiendo esta nota, pero.. No me lo he podido guardar.**

**Bueno yo, en primera creo que está bien que no quieres tener a nuestro hijo, lo entiendo, de verdad que no quiero entrometerme en tu brillante futuro…**

**Es sólo que, bueno, ya no estamos en el digimundo.. no es cuando éramos los mejores amigos…o incluso cuando fue nuestra primera cita…Nuestro primer beso… nuestra relación formal… nuestras rupturas y volvidas…**

**Gracioso, no? Justo cuando crees que has encontrado a la persona ideal, ésta persona te rechaza y no me digas –Jamás te rechacé- porque bien sabes que es mentira…**

**La primera vez que te dije que me gustabas, tu sólo reíste, y dijiste –No es cierto-.**

**Y quizá si estaba confundida, y por lo que veo, lo he estado toda mi vida…**

**Sólo quiero entenderlo Tai, ¿Por qué no me amas? ¿Por qué le mentiste a ésta tonta diciendo falsos -te amo-?**

**Si me amaras, estarías conmigo , no estás, y no me digas que es porque estás confundido, porque ese cuento Tai, ese cuento, yo no me lo tragó.**

**Vivimos de cerca, y a veces de lejos, embarazos no deseados, aquellos hombres que jamás amaron a sus novias o parejas, dijeron –Estoy confundido- y tú lo decretaste para desmantelar mentiras sobre verdaderas *Confusiones*. Y aquellos que sí las amaron, se sintieron felices desde el primer momento y no te excuses en un –soy joven-, porque a veces habían chicas más jóvenes que yo, embarazadas y con una mano entrelazada en la suya.. la de su esposo.**

**Te ruego, no le niegues a tu hijo conocerte… sé que quizá jamás lo amarás, pero…-Te amo- y no quiero perderte, pero si no perderte, implica, renunciar a mi hijo, me temó que éste es el Adiós!!**

Había rastros de dolor en todas partes, rastros de sufrir, rastros de despecho y sobre todo de lágrimas…

Yo mismo había sido la causa de las lágrimas de Sora. Demonios me sentía realmente idiota. Me serví el plato con cereal, tratando de reorganizar mis dispersos pensamientos…

Debía tomar una decisión … Sora y bebé, o Sin bebé y sin Sora.

Creía que era la decisión más grande, la más penosa, y la más pensada en todos mis veintitrés años de vida…

Volvía a suspirar, dejé el plato a medio comer, tiré los restos al fregadero, y corrí a cambiarme y bañarme.

Antes de salir de casa, tomé la manzana que desprecié en la mañana, la manzana, era su fruta preferida.

Me tardé dos horas y media, en llegar de Shinagawa a Odaiba, y no exactamente por un tremendo tráfico, sino porque tomé todos los atajos que encontraba por mi camino.

Cuando llegué a casa, mis padres ya me esperaban en el sofá, mi padre hizo señas de que me sentará frente a ellos, así lo hice.

Me sentía incómodo, Gracioso porque estaba en mi propia casa, me sentía frustrado, debía tomar una decisión y no estaba listo para un interrogatorio.

—Hace cuánto Sora está así?. Peguntó mi padre, con severidad.

—Eh… bueno. Dije rascándome la nuca. —Ella ha dicho seis semanas anoche, no?

—Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicieron?. "Hablaba serio, normalmente mi padre solía ser implícito con esas cosas". —Taichi, contéstame.

—Amm…

—Taichi… "Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, mi padre la estaba perdiendo y yo contando con los dedos la última vez que lo hice con Sora!!!"

—Vale, creo que la última vez fue… antenoche. Dije algo ruborizado "Tremenda estupidez por la que me ruborizo".

—¿Antenoche? ¿Cómo antenoche, Taichi?. Cuestionó molesto.

—¿Cómo?, pues así como es.

Mi padre apretó con fuerza el puente de su nariz. —Taichi, Sora ¡¡¡ESTABA EMBARAZADA ANTENOCHE!!!.

—A pues no lo sé. Contesté sin interés.

—No lo sabes… "Yo asentí con la cabeza". —Bien, antes de antenoche…¿Cuándo fue la última vez?.

—Tiene unos dos meses quizá…

—Y no usas anticonceptivos?. Preguntó mamá con el alma destrozada.

—Claro!, pero ese día se nos pasó.. y bueno… ya conocen a las chicas, no quieren ponerse el bendito anticonceptivo y yo…

—Y tú… No te pusiste firme con ella!!!. Dijo papá, Asentí nuevamente con la cabeza.—Tai… "Dijo hablando serio, pero a la vez con tono triste." —¿Cómo… Cómo es que tú… "Y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Papá, mamá... "Intenté hacerles razonar".

—¿¿¿¡¡¡CÓMO DEMONIOS PIENSAS QUE VAMOS A PODER MIRAR A LA CARA A LA SRA. TAKENOUCHI!!!???. Gritó mamá.

—¡¡Saben tengo mejores cosas en las cuales pensar!!. Dije defendiéndome.—Tengo que decidir si voy a dejar o no a Sora…

—¿De qué vas, eh?. Preguntó mi madre, ahora ella se estaba poniendo severa.

—¿Perdón?. Pregunté, ofendido.

—Lo que tu madre quiere decir, es que ¿Cómo es que aún no has decidido? Si con tu reacción de ayer… bueno lo dice todo!.

—¿Qué? … Una reacción no dice nada. Declaré. —Les diré una cosa, la noticia de Sora… "Mis padres me miraban expectantes". —Me ha caído de sorpresa!!... Vale una cosa es decir ¡Es mi novia! Y otra muy diferente… ¡Es mi esposa y me voy a casar ahh y tendré un bebé!, no es que entre mis planes nunca haya estado casarme con ella, pero… es que te cae como un baldazo de agua fría!!!.

—…Y…¿Qué piensas hacer?. Cuestionaron a unísono.

—No lo sé. Dije agachando mi cabeza.—Por eso. Me paré de mi asiento.—Yo ya me voy… tengo que pensar muy bien lo que haré, desde ahora…Si me permiten. Dije abriendo la puerta. —Tengo que decidir entre dejar a Sora como madre soltera o… Bueno Adiós!!. Dije y cerré la puerta.

Por milagro divino, mis padres no siguieron, eso fue lo bueno, detestaba pensar en que me seguirían.

Bajé hasta mi auto, y agradecí a Matt por habérmelo devuelto cuando fue a casa. Maneje a toda velocidad hasta casa, ahora me apresuraba. Llegué a un semáforo podía ir a mi casa… o ir a casa de Mimi, para ver a Matt.

Lo pensé bastante, había tres problemillas : Uno: pudiese que no estuvieran en casa Dos: podía que Mimi estuviera allí y me quisiera matar y Tres : Si Matt ya lo sabía, estoy completamente seguro de que también querrá asesinarme.

El semáforo pronto cambiaría de rojo a verde, una elección, aún estaba a tiempo para cambiar de rumbo Oh dios mío!! ¿Qué hago?.

Me decidí, iría hasta Kanagawa para poder hablar con Matt. Esperaba que no lo supiera, porque de ser así, tendría que salir volando de allí o cometería un homicidio, junto con Mimi.

Y entonces pensé…

¿Cómo rayos había terminado el amargado de Matt, con la dulce de Mimi?

POR AMOR,

Por un bendito y extraño amor, ahora dos de mis más cercanos amigos estaban siendo felices, aunque no sin problemas…¿Pero quién no tiene problemas cuando llega el verdadero amor?

Cuando Matt y Mimi decidieron ser novios, cuando tenían por allá de dieciséis años, hubo intrigas, miedo, un estúpido temor de Mimi hacia Sora, porque gracias a Mimi, Matt había terminado con ella ¡DOS SEMANAS ANTES DE ANDAR CON MIMI!.

Por esa época, yo no estaba con Sora, quién ya no sentía nada por Matt, pero…yo tampoco sentía nada por ella, y traté de no pensar en aquello.. odiaba recordarlo.

Llegué a casa de Mimi, y pues técnicamente también era la de Matt, sólo que él aún no nos dejaba a mi y a Takeru solos, porque está seguro de que mataría a su hermanito.

Toqué la puerta Seis veces, y abrió Matt, suspiré aliviado y él me invitó a pasar, me señaló dónde sentarme, en un sofá color crema…

—¿Dónde está Mimi?. Pregunté más que por cortesía, por miedo.

—Con Sora… Tu hermana llamó… "Yo tragué saliva". —Dijo que debía ir a su departamento y ella salió corriendo.

—Te dijo por qué?. Pregunté con más miedo.

—No…Hay algo malo que pasó?. "Yo tragué más saliva, ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que Sora estaba embarazada y no sabía qué hacer?".

—Técnicamente no es algo malo… "Suspiré".

—Entonces? . "Ok le diría a Matt que había embarazado a su mejor amiga y que estaba al borde de darme un infarto."

—Voy a ser papá… "Lo dije en tono de susurro"

—Enhorabuena!!. Me dijo, ¿Qué? O sea no me quería matar??, Gracias al cielo!!, Matt enmarcó una sonrisa. —Y…¿Cómo le han de llamar?.

—No lo sé… "Agache la cabeza". —Sora… cree que no lo quiero…y…

—No me digas que piensa abortar!!!. Gritó histérico. —Taichi vayamos a por Sora, hay que detenerle… No voy a dejar que mi primer Sobrino se me muera!!.

Suspiré, estaba más dramático que en una telenovela —Matt… ella no piensa para nada abortar, va a tenerlo…

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?.

—Que va a tenerlo sin mí. Contesté, el sólo se quedó boquiabierto.

—Por qué? ¿No quieres a tu propio hijo, Tai?. "Al menos Matt no parecía furioso, sino trataba de comprenderme".

—Para nada!!!, bueno no lo sé, el punto es que ayer en una cena con mis padres, tu hermanito le pidió a mi hermana casarse con él, ella aceptó, y Sora pensó que era un buen momento para decir que tenía seis semanas de retraso…

—Y qué dijiste tú, para que no te dejará estar cerca de ella o del bebé?. "Vaya que Matt había cambiado, era más listo. Fue a la cocina y me trajo un vaso de Coca-Cola" .

—Me desmayé… "Declaré nuevamente en susurro y le di un sorbo a la Coca-Cola".

—Ok, jajaja, esto es nuevo… Había oído que algunos saltaban, otros bailaban e incluso que se emborracharan pero…¿Desmayarse? Eso si que innovador, Tai, jajaja.

—No es gracioso…

—Claro que lo es!! Jajaja … pero en fin. "Él le dio un sorbo a su Coca". —¡Qué suerte has tenido! Yo todavía no consigo darle al clavo!!!. "Le miré extrañado, a qué se refería con que aún no conseguía darle al clavo?".

—¿A qué te refieres?. Pregunté.

—No es obvio?... Deseo tener un hijo con Mimi, ojala tuviera tan buena puntería como tú!!. Declaró.

Le miré con cara de pocos amigos. —Eso fue lo mismo que dijo tu queridísimo hermano…

—Es que… hasta ahora nadie había tenido tan buena puntería, ni Davis, ni Joe, ni Izzy, ni Cody, ni Ken, ni yo, ni mi hermano…

—¿T-t-tu H-her-ma-no?. "Deletree, apenas podía creer que Takeru haya tocado a mi hermana!!".

—Eh, si. "Contestó dudoso de hacerlo". —Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es…¿Qué vas a hacer?.

—A eso vine… a que me ayudes.

—Mira. "Dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho". —Si Mimi se embarazará de mi, por sorpresa, e ignoremos esos deseos que tengo de que así sea… estaría con ella.

—De verdad?. Pregunté, dudaba que alguien en mis condiciones se hiciera cargo de un bebé inesperado.

—Sí, porque si la amo a ella, y eso es un hecho, amaré a la pequeña criatura que es producto de nuestro amor… le has captado?.

—Eso creo, pero…

—Pero temes que el dinero no te alcance, cierto?

—Sí.

—A las mujeres no tanto les preocupa que no tengas dinero, sino que seas un cobarde y ni siquiera lo intentes.

—¿Cómo lo haces?. Pregunté, mientras el subía las piernas al sofá en el que estaba sentado él y se acostaba .

—El qué?. Cuestionó, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

—Es como si supieras… mucho de las mujeres!!.

Él suspiró —Tai…¿Realmente crees que pasaría por tantos males, sin al menos aprender algo, desde que inicié mi relación con Mimi?

—Creo que sí.

Matt sólo rió.

—Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ese pregunta, nuevamente me cogía por sorpresa…¿Qué iba a hacer?....

Me levanté del sofá, dejé la Coca-Cola en la mesita de la sala y miré a Matt.

—Me voy a casar, y a tener un bebé… dile a Takeru que será boda doble… ah y tú serás el padrino.

—Así será, Tai.

Dijo mientras cerraba totalmente los ojos, acomodándose para dormir.

Bajé hasta mi auto, en cuanto saliera a la carretera me iría a casa como de rayo, debía estar allí antes de que Sora se fuera para siempre y me dejara, y jamás viera a nuestro producto.

Volé, me pasé como unos quince altos inoportunos, o al menos esos fueron los que me pasé y conté.

Corrí violentamente las escaleras, ya que el estúpido ascensor se había dañado, y yo no tenía tiempo para caminar, debí llegar… debía decirle…debía…Yo debía…

Y me caí, justo en las escaleras de mi piso, justo cuando iba a subir el último escalón, tropecé y me encontré con un par de zapatos, zapatos de piso, color blanco, y al lado de los zapatos, tres maletas. Era…

—Sora… "Susurré".

—Kari!!. Gritó y mi hermana apareció rápidamente. —Dijiste que él no estaría aquí.

—Estoy aquí. Me paré y moví las pesadas maletas hacia la puerta abierta de mi departamento. —Y ella no se va!!. Me paré en la puerta.

—Claro que sí!. Afirmó una voz desde detrás de mi, la de TK. —Tai, no hagas las cosas más difíciles…

—Quiero hablar con ella… a solas. Kari y Takeru me miraron enojados.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar!!!. Dijo Sora.

—A que sí!!,Déjame decirte lo que tengo que decirte y después, si quieres, te vas.

—De acuerdo… pero si es …

—Te prometo que no es nada imprudente. "Takeru y Hikari entraron a la casa, y Sora y yo nos sentamos en la misma escalera que hacía poco me había hecho caer".

—Y bien?¿Qué quieres Yagami?.

—Te quiero a ti, y al bebé. Ella me miró sorprendida.

—¿Q-qué dices?.

—Digo que , vale, anoche la noticia me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero… Quiero estar allí, verte la barriga, estar cuando nazca, cuando crezca, cuando diga su primera palabra, cuando anote su primer gol, cuando… . Sora me calló con un beso. —Te amo, y esa cosita es el fruto de nuestro amor… Le dije, en un tono que no sabía que existía en mí.

Ella me abrazó, y sentí como las lágrimas caían en sus mejillas y resbalaban por mi camisa.

—Yo también te amo.

—Entonces, si te harás cargo?. Se acercó preguntando Hikari, abrazada de Takeru.

—Por supuesto. Dije, mientras me levantaba , ayudé a Sora a levantarse, y la abracé.

—Menos mal que esto acabó bien. Dijo sonriente TK.

—Eso me recuerda…Tikey… . Habló Kari. —Tengo un mes de retraso…

Mi hermana sonrió, y Sora se le unió. Yo por mi parte asesinaría a Takeru Takaishi porque había tocado a mi hermana y había tenido "Buena puntería" . Observé como el cuerpo de Takeru se estaba tensando…¡¡Ahora sabía lo que se sentía!!.

—Enhorabuena, Hikari, TK!!. Gritó Sora.

—Takaishi… Pronuncié con rabia. —PORQUE HAS TOCADO A MI HERMANA!!.

Takeru se echó a correr y yo le perseguí, le asesinaría, le aniquilaría, no dejaría ni migajas de él.

—De verdad, Kari?. Cuestionó Sora, en voz baja, tratando, vanamente, de que no le escuchara.

—No, bueno no sé, no me he hecho ninguna prueba, ya sabes, esto puede variar. Respondió sonriente mi hermana.

"Aún así te mataré Takeru, si te tensaste , es porque a tocaste a mi hermana y sin protección!!!! Te mataré maldito Takaishi!!!!!!"

—Tai, por favor razona, no querrás dejar sin padre a tu futuro sobrino… Me gritó.

—Claro que sí, le has puesto mano a mi hermanita, pedófilo ¡!!

—Ella no se ha quejado!!!. Me respondió, y sentí como la ira recorría mis venas. Kari y Sora, tan sólo reían.

—Cínico desvergonzado!!!!. Le grité. —Pagarás!! Mi pobre, pobre hermanita cargará con tu mala semilla!!!!.

—Miren quién lo dice!!! Sora pudo haber tenido un hijo mucho mejor si se hubiera quedado con mi hermano!!!.

Eso me enardeció, seguía detrás de él… lo tomé por la camisa, y lo golpeé de lleno en el rostro.

—Estúpido Takaishi!. Dije antes de que mi puño impactara contra su carita de niño bonito.

*****

—Ya mero, Sora?. Pregunté al frente de la puerta del baño que estaba cerca de la sala.

—No, no me presiones. Gritó furiosa.

—Es que llevas allí quince minutos, y no sabes la agonía que siento.

—Idiota. La escuché mascullar desde detrás de la puerta.

—Bah, mujeres, siempre lentas.

Sora y mi hermana habían decidido comprar esas estúpidas pruebas de baño, que si sale el puntito rosa, no estás preñada, y si salen dos puntos rosados, estás preñada.

Takeru estaba algo irritado cuando supo que lo del embarazo de Hikari, no era muy seguro.

Ahora él también estaba pasando momentos de angustia, se encontraba delante de la puerta del baño de mi cuarto, haciendo guardia, esperando los resultados de la prueba de mi hermana.

Sentí como la puerta se abría detrás de mi, me golpeó con dureza, ya que estaba bastante distraído, pensando en las mil y un formas en las que podía matar a Takeru por haber preñado a mi hermanita Kari.

Desde detrás de la puerta se asomó Sora, y me plantó una bofetada, dejándome una marca rojiza de su mano en mi rostro, ante mi cara de confusión, me dijo…

—Las mujeres no somos lentas, idiota. Dijo indignada. —Es ésta estúpida prueba la que me tiene aquí encerrada, además…¿A qué persona cuerda se le ocurre hacerle a su novia una prueba de embarazo de esas en las que los resultados salen al mear, si su novia no tiene para nada ganas de mear?.

—De acuerdo, para la otra, iremos al médico. Dije riéndome, ella me volvió a abofetear.

—Aléjate, me presionas!!!.

Me fui a sentar al sofá de la sala, suspiré resignado.

Al poco tiempo llegó Takeru, con una marca de una mano rojiza en el rostro. Se sentó a mi lado…

Comenzamos a ver **Hágalo usted mismo: Pañales para bebé **.

Me volteé hacia Takeru —¿También le dijiste que era lenta?.

—Sí. También suspiró resignado. —Creo… que ambas si están embarazadas… esos cambios de humor…

—Sí. Suspiré. —No queda nada más que la resignación.

Takeru acercó una mano hacia mí.

—¿Tregua?

—¿Por qué?. Pregunté confundido.

—Hablo de que no me matarás hasta que nazca el bebé y vea su rostro, hasta entonces podré morir tranquilo…

—¿Bromeas?.

TK suspiró.

—Entonces hazlo rápido.

Y él cerró los ojos.

—¿Bromeas?. Volví a decir, el me miró extrañado.

—¿No me asesinarás?

—Claro que no, suficiente suplicio será aguantar a mi hermana embarazada, con antojos, cambios de ánimo y… el bebé no siempre sonreirá como tú…

Volvimos a suspirar.

—Nos espera un camino largo, ¿verdad?.Me dijo.

—Bastante largo, diría yo.

Él se trató de concentrar en la televisión.

—Pero hay algo bueno….Le dije

—¿El qué?

—Le podrías meter conciencia a tu hermano de lo difícil que es o será…

—¿Por qué?

—El quiere tener un bebé con Mimi…

—Pobre iluso

—Sí, mejor no hay que decir nada, que experimenten por cabeza propia.

—Me gusta esa idea.

Seguimos viendo la televisión, hasta que Sora y Hikari la apagaron. Ellas suspiraron.

—1…2…3… . Dijimos en susurró los cuatro a unísono.

TK y yo, porque desde ese momento, ya nada sería igual, nos íbamos a casar y aparte, podría que tuviéramos un hijo.

Sora y Hikari, pienso que porque preparaban la noticia …

—¡¡¡Estamos embarazadas!!!.

Takeru cayó inconsciente en el sofá, pobrecillo, no sabía lo que aún le esperaba.

*****

Bien 4,426 palabras escritas!!! Me dije a mi misma, "Mi misma, no hay capitulo si no escribes 4,000 palabras", y bueno me he pasado por 426 XD Fue difícil al principio, pero después me tuve que medir porque sino parecerían dos capítulos en uno . Gracias por sus Reviews!! . Espero les siga gustando, a lo mejor, en este capi no hay tanto humor, pero un poco de seriedad se necesita a veces XD

Saludos a todos y muchísimas gracias por todos sus maravillosos Reviews y mil millones de gracias por leer!!. Atte. **~QaramellTem~**


	3. El antojo y La desilusión

**Disclaimer : **Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia en cambio, si es mía XD , y la escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por gusto ^^.

**¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?**

_**Capitulo 3 : El antojo y la desilusión[Parte 1]**_

**Por ~QaramellTem~**

**Dedicado a : Patroclo, Lord Pata, Andreaa!, dark-fallen-angel91, pikiu, CieloCriss, .ElRiC**

El ensordecedor ruido del despertador, me levantó, con suficiente pereza para que un perezoso pareciera un correcaminos.

Traté de no hacer ruido, si despertaba a Sora sabía que se molestaría tanto que me aventaría el reloj en el rostro. Me tropecé con la mesa de noche, golpeándome el dedo, ¡¡Auch!!, pero antes de emitir un gran quejido, me tomé en pie, y salté con el otro hacia el baño.

Cepillé con cuidado mis dientes "Los dientes de arriba se cepillan hacia abajo, los dientes de abajo se cepillan hacia arriba" Tararee como cada mañana.

Me duché lo más rápido, y a las 7:15 estaba desayunando sin ánimos y sin hambre; cereal con leche.

Era Lunes, eso significaba una cosa : TRABAJO, el pesado, aburrido y desquiciante trabajo.

Al menos Izzy tenía suerte; él trabajaba estudiando, para variar, cosas sobre el digimundo.

¿Yo? Desempeñaba un trabajo menos gustoso, pero por mis amigos digimons haría lo que fuera.

Salí de casa, con mi "mochila" , tipo morral, atravesada y subí a mi auto.

Estudiaba por las tardes Relaciones Internacionales , con el fin de algún día, llegar a ser un diplomático, ser el puente entre el Digimundo y el Mundo Real.

Y hoy, eso ha dado sus "frutos".

Trabajo en un Despacho Contable y Consultoría en Sistemas.

Y recibo un salario, bueno, digámoslo así "Mi salario funciona para mí y mi status social".

Y lo mejor , trabajo ¡¡OCHO HORAS DIARIAS!! .

Llegué al trabajo , no tarde no temprano, sólo faltando cinco preciados minutos antes de la llegada del jefe principal.

Me paso el día entero en la actualización de información de los contribuyentes, y otorgando por teléfono una asesoría contable-fiscal.

En eso, me llegó un mensaje…

**¡¡Mimi!! MIMATO ****I ****Love**** Yamato! : **

**-Tai, me alegro por ti y Sora, vengan a cenar a las 8:00 Si? ^^ Con cariño, Mimi.-**

"De acuerdo" me dije mentalmente.

Mi turno termino, a las 06:00 por hoy, me despedí de todos y corrí hacia el auto, para llegar pronto a casa.

Tenía menos de dos horas para ir a casa de Mimi, una cena que no me esperaba, y una Sora totalmente neurótica.

Tomé el móvil, le llamaría a Sora para informarle, así de seguro no me diría "Debiste haberme avisado antes" o "¡¡Es poco tiempo para arreglarme".

En cualquier caso todas las repercusiones iban a caer en mí, y no en Mimi, por no avisarle.

Marqué el número de la casa…

—Bueno!?. Contestó Kari desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Kari!

—Sí? Oh eres tú Tai, …

—Amm Sí, oye ¿Qué haces en casa?, bueno bueno eso no me interesa,. Le dije aprisa. —Dile a Sora que se aliste que Mimi nos ha invitado a una cena y…

—¿No te importo?. Preguntó, melancólicamente , si no me equivocaba, iba a comenzar a llorar… —Snif Snif Snif…

"Y no me equivoqué!"

—Eh… vamos Kari sabes lo mucho que te quiere tu hermano mayor… Dije algo desesperado, no tenía ni idea de que iba a decirle si no dejaba de llorar.

—No lo creo… Snif , Snif.

—Eh bueno!!! Hikari dale el mensaje a Sora!!!. Grité por el parlante, no sabía que más decirle, o en que tono hablarle.

—¡¡¡Vale se lo daré!!!. Gritó ella y…¿Me colgó?.

—¡¡¡Hikari Yagami si crees que puedes cortar con tu hermano así nada más , estás mal!!!

Y colgué yo también, toda la gente a mi alrededor me miraba extrañada.

Y no sabía por qué.

Una mujer se me acercó, con un andar, bueno… la verdad es que no sé como decirlo, así como andan las mujeres, y me preguntó…

—¿Cómo que tu hermana no puede terminar contigo?. Tenía el ceño fruncido, "Y ésta que se cree que sólo por tener un cuerpazo eso le da derecho a maltratarme", igualmente yo fruncí mi ceño.

—Pues es que ella debe respetarme, no puede cortar así conmigo sin más!!. Declaré algo alterado.

—¿¡Estás enfermo!?. Me dijo.

—No, ella está loca.

—El loco eres tú, mira que decirle eso a tu hermana… Dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como signo de negativa.

—Bueno, quizá loca no es la mejor palabra…quizá lo correcto es decir bien…embarazada.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida. Entonces alcé mis hombros y le dije:

—Pero en cualquier caso, la echaré de casa.

—¡¡¡Malnacido!!!.

Y me abofeteo.

—¡¡Eres una basura!!, mira que primero cometer incesto, embarazarla y justo cuando ella quiere volver por el camino del bien, la piensas echar a la calle, y no permitirle abandonarte!!. Dijo ella, roja de coraje.

Lo que vino después no me lo espere, me dio un gancho al hígado y me tiró al suelo, ya ahí me pateó en zonas, que, por respeto a los niños no lo mencionaré…

—¡¡Baka!!. Gritó enfurecida y se fue.

*****

Llegué a casa sucio, con mi camisa desabotonada y mi cabello más desparpajado que de costumbre, entré y Hikari me sonrió desde la cocina…

—Hermano has llegado tarde..¿Por qué?. Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. "Si supieras" pensé.

—Porque seguramente estuvo con su amante… Dijo Sora, saliendo de nuestra habitación y entrando a la Sala, donde me encontraba.

—Eso no es…

Hikari me interrumpió.

—Jamás te creí capaz de algo así hermano. Habló mi hermanita con tono ofendido.

Sora comenzó a derramar lágrimas , y entró a la cocina.

En eso, llegó Takeru, "Lo que me faltaba", y al escuchar decir eso a mi hermana preguntó:

—¿De qué no lo creías capaz?

—Ha estado engañando a Sora!!. Aseguró la castañita.

Takeru me miró con cara de ¿WTF? , solamente suspiré.

—Por qué dices eso?. Le cuestionó TK a Kari.

—Porque mira que desarreglado ha venido!! Y lo tarde que es!!!

Algo bueno de TK, es que por lo menos sabe lo que lo conviene y me defiende.

—De acuerdo, no más preguntas. Habló bostezando y se sentó a ver televisión.

"Maldito Takaishi".

—¿Tú lo haces amor?. Le preguntó Kari a TK.

—¿El qué?. Dijo concentrándose en la televisión.

—Me..¿Engañas?.

—No. Musitó.

—Entonces lo haces!!!.

—¿El qué?

—¡¡ENGAÑARME!!.

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¿¿¡¡No entiendes que no!!??. Alzó la voz Takeru.

—¡¡¡NO ME GRITES!!!. Gritó Kari, quién tomó la cuchara con la cual hacía poco revolvía quién sabe qué , se acercó hasta la televisión y se la partió en la cabeza a Takeru.

—¡¡¡¡AAAAUUU!!! . Exclamó adolorido.

Reí a carcajadas lOl .

Sora salió de la cocina y me dijo…

—¡¡No te rías, idiota!!.

Y me golpeó con una sartén. "Por qué a mí?, Kami, por qué a mí?"

*****

Abrí los ojos lentamente, mi cabeza daba vueltas, toqué mi cabeza y sentí vendas en ella, "Sora", más mareos llegaron cuando traté de levantarme, solté un quejido de dolor, y me volví a recostar, en eso, entró a la habitación una cabellera castaña…

—Debiste golpearlo muy duro. Decía Mimi haciendo con su cabeza una reacción negativa.

—Lo sé, y lo siento… Tai… .Me llamó Sora.

—¿Sí?. Contesté despacio, no quería ver lágrimas en Sora, ni golpes en mi cráneo.

Ambas se acercaron, junto con Matt, quién tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—Eres un tonto Matt, anda ríete a gusto, ahora que puedes…. Le ordené.

—Jajajaja jajajaja

—Matt. Le habló en tono severo Mimi. —Es obvio que Sora no quiso hacerle daño, y que Tai no merece que te burles.

—Lo siento. Se disculpó mientras limpiaba una lágrima que recorría su mejilla por haber reído tanto. —¿Cómo te sientes?.

—¿Cómo crees?. Pregunté ofendido y enojado. —Tonto, es obvio que mal, me dan mareos, y por los mareos , tengo vómito, y ¡¡Tengo hambre!!.

—¡Vaya! Pareces más tú la embarazada que Sora. Comenzó a reír de nuevo Yamato.

—Idiota. Mascullé. —Una pregunta..

—¿Cuál?. Respondieron a unísono.

—¿No se supone que veríamos a Matt y Mimi en su casa hace… .Voltee a mirar el reloj. —…Dos horas?

—Pues sí dormilón, pero por semejante trancazo ni habías podido despertar. Me respondió Mimi, sonriéndome.

En eso, Kari entró a la habitación, sonriendo melancólicamente "¿Ahora qué demonios pasó?"

—TK … se fue…. Dijo sollozando.

Yo no podía articular ninguna palabra, era imposible en mi estado ir a arrancarle la cabeza a Takaishi y lo único que se me ocurría era…

—Matt…. Le llamé. —Quiero que..¡Auch!. Me quejé, mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas y el solo tratar de levantarme era un suplicio.

Matt puso una mano en mi hombro.

—Sé que es lo que quieres, pero si nos permitieran un momento…

Las chicas comprendieron y salieron de la habitación, tratando de consolar a Kari.

Suspiramos con pesadez.

—Tu hermano es un idiota.!, ¿Cómo se le ocurre irse y dejarme solo?. Le espeté con tono de sufrimiento.

—Jaja mira, es obvio que está _molesto_. Contestó el rubio.

—Si, como no estarlo si llegas de trabajar y tu novia te dice que le _engañas_!!!. Grité algo histérico, muy común desde que recibí la noticia del embarazo de Sora.

—Regresará.

—Eso espero.

Matt rió.

*****

Ya que Sora y Mimi me aseguraron que podía faltar al trabajo un día, por incapacidad , el fuerte golpe de Sora casi me deja noqueado de por vida; falté.

Mimi ha de estar viniendo, no sé si por mi pobre cabecita o por la locura de mi futura esposa.

Simplemente pasé la mitad de la mañana recostado esperando el desayuno, pero…¡Jamás llegó! .

Mi estómago imploraba por algo de comer, y en vista de que mis tres _enfermeras_ no harían nada, con todo el dolor de mi corazón me levanté.

Para variar, mi dedito se encontró con la mesita de noche por primera vez en el día.

Eché una miradita a la sala, y observé como miraban **Venga la Alegría** , y no quise hacerlas enfadar, así que caminé de puntitas a la cocina y me encargué de hacerme huevos fritos con tocino —la verdad es, que no se hacer nada más—.

Habiéndolos preparado me fui a sentar en el comedor, el cual se encontraba cerca de la televisión de la sala.

—Tai!!. Me llamó Mimi. —el enfermo no debe de comer esa comida chatarra.

"Oh, Oh".

Miré en los ojos de Mimi sus negras intenciones: Deseaba quitarme mi delicioso alimento que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación preparé para mi _pobrecillo estomaguillo_.

—¡No vuelvas a comer estas porquerías!. Y las tiró al bote de basura.

Sólo ahogue un grito de dolor desesperado.

Si bien tenía hambre, pero, ¿No me comería los huevos que acababa a echar a la basura Mimi,…Oh sí?

NO!! .

No podía creer que por mi mente pasaran esas ideas de semi-suicidio.

¿Tan mal me tenían esas mujeres sádicas?

Hice una mueca de dolor , como respuesta personal a aquella pregunta obvia.

—Te daré de comer algo de verdad.

Asomó su cabeza en el refrigerador y de allí sacó un montón de verduras, las cuales miré con asco.

—Puuaj! No quiero comer _eso_!!

—Eso vas a comer!. Me ordenó Sora, mientras reía a carcajadas con las ocurrencias de la vocecilla esa que aparece cuando van a hablar sobre criminales.

—Es bueno para tu colon. Dijo Kari, mientras también reía.

—¡¡No soy un conejo!!.

—¡Cállate!. Ordenó Mimi. —Cómelo o muere de hambre.

Por un momento pensé en que debía comer cada cosa asquerosa que Mimi y mis _doctoras del colon _me ordenaran, pero luego recapacité al saber de la existencia de más comida en el refrigerador.

—Veo en tus ojos lo que buscas, Tai, y no, no hay más comida. Dijo sonriente. —La iremos comprando conforme la vayamos necesitando… Además con un par de _embarazadas_ no es fácil que se coman lo que uno dice.

Suspiré resignado, estaría a merced de esas tres locas. Matt estaba trabajando, algo sobre ingeniería espacial, no recuerdo bien. Y Takeru, él escribía en un periódico , nunca le habían dado una columna, pero él seguía esperanzado en escribir su propio libro, del cual según la información que me proporciona Hikari, llevaba dieciocho capitulos!!! ¡Sobre nuestras aventuras en el digimundo!.

Ahora el mundo entero sabía lo que era un Digimon, sí, pero ¿Acaso estaban preparados para ver la historia desde el punto de vista del infantil y tierno TK Takaishi? No lo creo.

*****

Hasta las dos de la tarde todo estuvo tranquilo, hasta que a mi _noviecita_ y mi _hermanita_ se les antojo algo…

—¡¡¡quiero comida _china cantonesa_!!¡¡Y una _pizza_!!!

—¡¡no te olvides del _pollo_ _Kentucky_!!¡¡Y de la _hamburguesa _de_ McDonald's_!!.

Y me empujaron de la casa con un montón de dinero.

Y la puerta se abrió de nuevo. —Trae también una _ensalada_ para Mimi y unas _papas_ extra grandes ah y _helado_ , y un _krushem´s_!! ¡¡De mango!!.

Y me cerró Sora la puerta en la cara.

Por suerte había anotado todo lo que me habían encargado, sino, estaría bastante preocupado.

Salí del edificio tomé el móvil y le marqué a Takeru…

—¡¿Hola?!. Respondió TK.

—Eh Takeru, mira mi hermana y Sora me han pedido cosas y…

—Lo siento muchísimo pero por el momento no puedo hacer absolutamente nada, me han encargado una investigación y entrevista a la _diplomática_ …

—bla bla bla!! No me interesa, Gracias por nada TK.

Y le colgué enfurecido.

Se suponía que yo era el _enfermo_, al que debían de atender y ayudar , no el _sirviente_ de un par de embarazadas.

"Estúpido Takaishi".

Por primera vez, pensé en que adoraría estar en el trabajo, comer con mis amigos y echar chascarrillos , ahora aquí debía conducir al Kentucky más cercano para verle la cara al coronel Sanders y comprar algo de su _no-sano_ pollo.

Hice fila para que me tomaran la orden.

Espere y espere, esta era la hora pico en el pollo Kentucky.

Una niñita llegó brincando y tomó mi mano. Me hizo señas de que bajara, así que me puse en cuclillas para estar a su altura. Al estar allí, me hizo una seña de que quería decirme algo al oído, y accedí a que me lo comunicara.

—Mi hermana dice que eres guapo!.

"Oh, Oh".

Al ver que no contestaba , nuevamente ella habló en mi oído.

—Yo también creo que eres guapo!.

"Doble oh, oh".

La niñita se acercó a mi y me dio un fugaz besito inocente en los labios, luego echó a correr sonriente a la mesa de su , bastante linda, hermana.

La hermana se acercó hasta mí, yo sentí que mis piernas flaquearon, esa chica realmente era atractiva, pero pensé en que Sora lo era mucho más, claro que ahora ésta joven parecía más que ella, porque no estaba fastidiándome como lo hacía mi novia peli naranja.

—Pedófilo!

Y me abofeteo!

¿Qué demonios? Si la niñita me dio el beso, ¡¡¡además tengo novia y un hijo no nato!!!

Un forzudo se acercó hasta la fila, él veía la oportunidad de conquistarla, yo sentía que mi existencia corría peligro.

—¿Qué sucede señorita?. Le preguntó en tono nada galante, sólo que yo sabía lo que hay que hacer para conquistar chicas, si, aunque no lo crean.

—Éste idiota le ha dado un beso a mi hermana, cree que porque lo consideré guapo puede besarla, seguramente para su mente retorcida sonó como que mi hermanita lo decía. Le aseguró al forzudo.

Éste se tronó los dedos y se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí. Alcé mi dedo y dije…

—Antes de que usted me la parta, ¿Puedo dar una explicación?. Cuestioné a ambos. Ellos asintieron.

—Su hermanita me dijo "Mi hermana dice que cree que eres guapo". Imité la voz de la niña, sin tono de burla por supuesto. —Y luego dijo "Yo también lo creo" y ¡Zaz! Sin aviso alguno me besó , es obvio que es una niñita, y ni modo que le grité "Hey tú niña, no me beses soy mucho más grande y pueden pensar que soy un pedófilo", verdad?.

—Y además de pedófilo, mentiroso.

El forzudo me golpeó en el rostro de lleno.

—Sólo no me mates, tengo una novia embarazada. Susurré, con las últimas fuerzas que tenía.

—Será un placer.

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

*****

Escuché el sonido del timbre, el típico _Ding Dong _de la puerta de mi departamento, me sentía flotar, entonces sentí un baldazo de agua fría caer de lleno en mi cuerpo. Y la voz de Sora llamarme…

—¡Taichi Yagami!.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué?. Pregunté confundido. Sentía bajar al suelo, y que alguien me zarandeaba.

—Eh tú!! ¡¡Taichi!! O como te llames. Gritó, la voz se me hizo conocida.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cara de aquel forzudo.

*****

**No son las 4,000 palabras que tenía planeado pero, prometo y espero que el próximo cap, sean unas 6,000!! XD**

**Es que bueno, la tarea y mis clases de danza, un problemilla de horarios XD**

**Me organizaré más, y prometo traer un cap más largo el fin de semana!!**

**Linda semanita llena de logros, les desea….**

**~QaramellTem~**


	4. ¿Por qué a mí?

**Disclaimer : **Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia en cambio, si es mía XD , y la escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por gusto ^^.

**¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?**

_**Capitulo 4 : ¿Por qué a mí?**_

**Por ~QaramellTem~**

**Dedicado a : ¡Muchos!, nos leemos abajo, allá están todos! n_n**

**PD : Disculpas por el retraso! T_T**

* * *

**Solamente recuerdo el ridículo que hice en el momento que traté de defender a Sora…**

Abría mis ojos lentamente, y al encontrarme con la voz de aquel forzudo llamándome me sentí con unas enormes ganas de vomitar, y así lo hice, sobre aquel hombre, quien me miraba con bastante repulsión, dejándome caer al piso.

—¡Kotaro-sama!-Escuché decir a Sora.

No supe que quiso decir con esas palabras, pero se escuchaba atemorizada, seguramente aquél forzudo quería maltratar a mi Sora, así que como pude, me levanté del suelo, y corrí hacia ella, me le aventé procurando aminorar la caída abrazándola .

—Sora!...-Grité al momento que me lancé, y protegía a ella y a mi hijo.

El hombre se acercaba hacia nosotros y mi novia peli naranja gritaba mi nombre

—Taichi!, Taichi!-

El forzudo llegó a donde me encontraba en el suelo con Sora, y de repente, me sujetó del cuello de la camisa, yo cerré los ojos, pero claramente sentí como levantaba y me transportaba al frente de la puerta de nuevo, yo sólo pataleaba con fuerza tratando de causarle daño, pero no pude…

Entonces abrí los ojos, y vi como le mostraba su mano a mi chica, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una Sora bastante enfadada, está de pie gracias al extraño, y se acercaba hacia mi con una cara roja de ira.

—Idiota!...-Y me abofeteó ¡Si!, me abofeteó!, todavía que trataba de salvarla de aquel hombre malvado!. —¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Kotaro-sama?¿Y a nuestro hijo?-

Sacó de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón un pañuelo con el que limpiaba al hombre, mientras le preguntaba:

—¿Está bien, Kotaro-san?-

—Yo me encuentro bien, que hay de ti, Sora-chan…-Le respondió el hombre notablemente preocupado.

Ella se volvió hacia mi, haciendo una clara mueca de enfado, y me dijo:

—¡Taichi Yagami!, Discúlpate! En este mismo instante!-

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?- Declaré histérico, es decir, mi novia se preocupaba por un completo extraño, le hablaba con respeto, y a mi me mandaba a la jodida aunque estaba todo moreteado!.

—¡Que tú le has vomitado encima a mi sensei!-Gritó ella, la incógnita se plantó en mi cara…

—¿Qué yo qué?-Pregunté sumamente confundido.

—AAARRG! TAICHI IDIOTA!-Volvió a gruñir Sora, ahora se acercaba peligrosamente con la raqueta de tenis que cargaba en su espalda. "Oh, Oh, ALERTA SORA ESTÁ ENOJADA Y TIENE UN OBJETO CONTUNDENTE, REPITO, TIENE UN OBJETO CONTUNDENTE!"

El supuesto sensei de mi próxima esposa, y quizá asesina, le detuvo, le sujetó la mano y le pidió que se tranquilizara.

—Sora-chan…-Rió. —Tranquila, siempre tan atrabancada…-Dijo el hombre con aire melancólico.—Deja que yo le explique a tu prometido lo que ocurre.

Ella asintió.

—Verás niño…-Decía mientras me ayudaba a pararme, ya que debido a ver a Sora con esa raqueta, me había encogido hasta el suelo, totalmente paralizado por el miedo. —Yo soy el sensei de Takenouchi-chin, de artes marciales, me encontré contigo en el Kentucky, lo recuerdas?-

Por un momento hice memoria,

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo!...Usted!-Lo señalé con el dedo.—Me golpeó por andar de galante!...

—Esto…lamento tanto la confusión-Dijo refiriéndose a mi novia. —Pero yo tengo que irme a cambiar, tengo una cita con una bella chica por la tarde.

—¡Usted no puede irse!.-Grité. —¿Cree que puede golpearme y salir ileso? ¡Sora, él me golpeó por andar coqueteando con una chica!...-

Mi prometida me ignoró y le dijo a su maestro:

—Si, vaya con cuidado Kotaro-sama-Sonrió. —Yo me encargaré de Taichi, gracias por traerlo a casa!...-Y comenzó a mover su mano, ya que el maestro bajaba ya las escaleras.

—De nada, Takenouchi-chin!-Se despedía con una sonrisa también. —Cuídate mucho, y tú también Taichi!...

—¡ALTO!...-Volví a gritar. —Sora, él me golpeó!, me debe una disculpa!

El hombre rió, y gritó desde un piso más abajo:

—Al menos yo no besé a una chica desconocida en la fila del Kentucky!-

Supe entonces que mi existencia corría peligro, la ira de la digielegida del amor, estaba encendida, y sacó de nuevo esa gran raqueta de tenis,

—Oh, Oh!...-Susurré para mi, mientras ella sólo gritó:

—¡TAICHI IDIOTA!-

Y creí verla derramar una lágrima, mientras me dejaba inconsciente nuevamente…

* * *

Después de una llamada de emergencia, me dirigía al trabajo, no sin antes chocar con la mesita de noche…

—AUCH!...¡Maldita mesa estúpida!-

—Tai, Ven que tu café se enfría!- Habló Sora.

Salí a la sala y encontré a Mimi viendo la tele, estaba viendo **Cosas de la Vida**, y rogué porque ese maldito programa no les diera ninguna idea tonta, como que yo trataría de suicidarme, igual que el protagonista de hoy…

—¿Dónde está Kari?-No obtuve respuesta de ninguna de las dos, y supe que tenía que esperar lo peor.

—Toma..-Sora me extendió la mano con una taza de humeante café que decía **Please**** do not ****drink****, ****I'm**** a ****bad****coffee***Y una carita así **D:** a su lado, esa era mi taza favorita "Sí!, te tomaré! Ñakañaka!"

Le di un sorbo a mi pobre café que pedía auxilio, y de repente, todo en mí se desplomo…

Cuando digo que lo que vi, casi me da un paro cardiaco, es porque realmente lo que vi, me perturbó…

—Hikari Yagami!...¿Qué m***** crees que estás haciendo?-Al frente mío estaba una aún somnolienta Hikari, tallando su ojo derecho con su mano derecha. Pero eso no era lo peor, NO!, ¡LO PEOR ERA QUE HABÍA SALIDO DEL CUARTO DE TAKERU!

Takaishi salió de su habitación y bostezó, luego se volvió hacia Kari, y le plantó un beso.

—Buenos días, amor-Dijo ése, ése…Joder odio quedarme sin palabras! …

—¡Ahora si! ¡YA ME TIENES HASTA LA CORONILLA!-

—Oh!-Habló despreocupado.—Buenos días, cuñado…-Sonrió.

¿C-U-Ñ-A-D-O? … ¿CUUUUÑAAAAADOOOOOOO?

Waaaarg! Si hay algo que odio, es que ignoren mi enojo!.

—LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO!-Dije pateando el piso, mientras el café se tambaleaba.

—Calma Tai-Decía Sora del otro lado de la barra de la cocina, a la vez que se acercaba a mi.

Takeru también lo hacia y grité:

—Aléjate!-Me di media vuelta…

Sora estaba a mis espaldas, ¿Yo que iba a saber?, ¡No tengo ojos en la espalda!

Y terminé derramando el café encima de Sora.

Kami-sama, yo creo en ti…¿Qué hice en mi vida pasada? …¿Qué karma estoy pagando? …

—¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALMARAS!-Gritó ella.

De nuevo volvió a la cocina por el sartén, y se acercaba peligrosamente a mi!.

Kari me empujo de espaldas de la casa, y cerró la puerta tras de mi –no sin antes arrebatarme mi taza favorita-, pero claramente podía escuchar los gritos de Sora, desde donde me encontraba…

—¡MALDICIÓN TAI, MALDICIÓN!..-Y en tan sólo segundos su furia, se volvió en…Llanto.—Es que snif snif me snif hace snif snif enojar snif snif y snif es snif idiota snif snif snif Waaa!, pero snif snif por qué lo corriste de la casa! Snif snif snif-

Sí, Takenouchi Sora embarazada, suspiré pesadamente mientras me acercaba al elevador, mi vecina me detuvo…

—Taichi-kun-Musitó.—Ahora veo porque escapas-Y señaló la puerta de mi apartamento, a la vez que se escuchaba gritar a Hikari :

—TAKERU!...-Un fuerte sonido de impacto con algo se oyó.—Es que siempre snif snif lo hace snif snif …¡SOOORA-CHAAN! Snif snif -

Yo sólo le sonreí y dije:

—No escapo, Kaede-san, voy al trabajo-

—Ve con bien niño-Yo asentí con la cabeza y de nuevo me dirigía al elevador.—Recuerda que no funciona, ve por las escaleras-Me sonrió ella.

—Si, Gracias Kaede-san!, me salvó de quedarme _atorado_!-

* * *

En cuanto bajé al estacionamiento, supe, que aquel día sería épico en mi vida…

—¡MAAAAAATT!-Grité al viento.

Ese idiota de Matt se había llevado mi auto –como siempre-, ahora si me las pagaría, ese idiota, estúpido, musiquete de cuarta!

Le llamé al móvil, escuchar ese tonto sonido de llamada me hartaba!, y por fin, contestó:

—Aló-Dijo.

—Matt, no estoy de humor…-Apreté el puente de mi nariz tratando de calmarme.—Escúchame bien, porque repetirlo será bastante contraproducente…

—¿Qué sucede Tai?-Habló en susurro.

—Por qué jodidos te llevaste mi auto!-Volví a gritar, y la gente a mi alrededor me miraba confusa.

—Tenía que llegar a tiempo a una clase que estoy tomando…-Dijo serio.

—¿Qué?...No me salgas con esa mierda Matt!...¡Quiero mi auto!-Hablé histérico.

—Toma el metro-Tenía un tono de "daaah".

—Y por qué tengo que tomar el metro, cuando tengo un auto?-Le hablé en el mismo tono que el usaba.

—Porque quieres mucho a tu adorable amigo Yamato Ishida-Casi podía ver una sonrisa formándose del otro lado del aparato.

—A ese idiota no lo quiero ver ni en pintura!-Grité sonriente, "Trágate esto Matt".

—¿Ah, si?...-Y colgó!...

—Matt?...Yami…?...Oh mierda por qué a mi!-

Me vi en la impetuosa necesidad de tomar el transporte público, ya que después de dejarle cincuenta mensajes en el buzón de llamadas a Matt, nunca me volvió a llamar, y se me hacía bastante tarde para llegar a la oficina.

_Eh, Matt?, Soy Tai, por favor respóndeme!_

_Matty! ¿Qué tal te va?, oye amigo quería ver si podías pasar por mi en la estación del metro más cercana a mi trabajo, si?, tú ya sabes donde, saludos!..._

_Yamato! Ese nombre engendra poder!, oye puedes llamarme? __Gracias!_

_Maaat is my best friend, yo lo ailobiu! __¿Me llamas, maty? _

_¡PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR! Yamato-san, Te amaré si me alcanzas en la estación del metro más cercana a mi trabajo!_

_Ishida, eres un hombre con poder, Llámame, estoy calentorro! Ok no, Matt sé que eso te hizo reír, por favor pasa por mi a tú ya sabes donde…_

_JODER MATT YA TE PEEDÍ DE TODAS LAS FORMAS HUMANAMENTE POSIBLES AMABLES, POR QUÉ MIERDAS NO ME CONTESTAS!, LLÁMAME POR FAVOR!, TE QUIERO, TE AMO, A NO NO VERDAD._

_Amiguirijillo, te quiero un montojiricillo!, pero te amarejejirare, si tu vinijiejeses por mijiji!_

La estación más cercana a mi trabajo estaba a 8 cuadras de éste, cuadras que a falta de más dinero, y que una tarjeta de membrecía del metro no servía con los autobuses, tuve que caminar.

—Vamos hombre!-Le dije al conductor de un autobús.—Ayúdeme por favor!.

—Chico, te digo que esa tarjeta no sirve, y –Señaló un letrero rojo pegado a una ventanilla que decía "El chofer no puede fíar pasajes porque será sancionado" .—Ya viste?, quítate de aquí por favor.

Me despegué del autobús, y miré al otro que venía detrás, le hice la parada…

No sabía si estaba pintado o aquel hombre se había enojado porque yo hiciera lenta la circulación con el enorme autobús y el amable conductor que ya se habían marchado…

Pero éste conductor simplemente, no se paró y me salpicó todo de lo que parecía ser, agua de caño…

Totalmente empapado me dirigí a mi trabajo refunfuñando el mal día que estaba teniendo, ooh pero por qué tuve que haber dicho esas palabras, no más entrar en la oficina y decir "Ohayo" , escuché a mi jefe gritar mi apellido, y me dijo que me quería ver en su oficina…

—Tai-Llamó un compañero de trabajo.—¿Dónde está tu saco?-¡Oh dios mío!, el tonto saco no lo había sacado de la casa, porque Hikari me echó de ella.

—K-Kenichi…-Balbucee.

—¿Sí?-Respondió atento hacia mi.

—N-no traje el saco!-Él simplemente me miró con cara de espanto, que a lado de la mía parecía una cara de pura felicidad!-No, no, no!-Me jalé los cabellos.—No puedo volver a casa!, no en metro y…

—¿Y por qué hueles a orines?-Preguntó una compañera mía, haciendo gestos que me daban a entender que en realidad si apestaba.

—¡Ay dios por qué a mi!-Grité.

—Calla Yagami.-Me dijo la misma que me pregunto de mi oloroso olor.—Que Kenichi te preste su saco, después de todo, él no tiene faltas con el uniforme…Una no le hará daño.-Miró al susodicho.

—Está bien-Sonrió.—Solamente porque eres tú, Tai-Y se quitó el saco dándomelo.

Estaba a punto de ponerme el dichoso saco, cuando mi amiga me detuvo…

—Hey, hey!...No puedes ponerte el saco sobre esa camisa que apesta a fluidos-Frunció la nariz.—Cámbiate.

—Kasumi!-Rogué con la mirada.—No tengo más ropa!.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Realmente no prevés estas cosas Yagami?-Me hizo señas con los dedos que la siguiera, y así hice, me llevó hasta su locker.—Ten.-Me arrojó una camisa. Yo sólo esperaba que me dijera que era broma. Ella pareció atinar lo que deseaba escuchar y mientras negaba con la cabeza me dijo:

—Yagami Taichi…-Volvió a suspirar.—Tú bien sabes que no bromeo, y menos en situaciones tan serias como éstas.

—Kasumi!-Tomé su mano.—Te lo agradezco, pero no quiero ponerme ropa de mujer!

—¡Haz lo que te plazca!-Dijo, mientras colgaba en su brazo izquierdo la camisa blanca.

Me dirigía todo oloroso, con el saco en mi mano derecha, hacia la oficina de mi jefe inmediato, y escuché de nuevo mi apellido, seguido de otro grito:

—¿Y quién rayos destapó una coladera?...¡Hiede horrible!...Quien esté apestando éste lugar le va ir como la…-

Me voltee hacia Kasumi quien sonriente ante mi cara de preocupación me lanzó la camisa blanca, me desvestí allí mismo…¿Qué? Yo no sufría cuando veían mi cuerpo bien formado de atleta, jajaja, aunque a Kasumi, poco o nada le importaba.

Después de arreglar mi traje, pedí prestado a Kenichi un poco de loción, y ahora si, después de tratar de peinar mi desparpajado cabello, me adentré al campo de guerra que podía llegar a aparecer la oficina de mi jefe.

—¿Me llamaba Kiyoshi*-san?-Pregunté con voz sumisa, no quería que mi jefe se enojara aún más, cosa que por más que quería, siempre resultaba al revés.

—Yagami, entra por favor-Dijo con voz dura, pero a la vez tranquila, ¡Por fin le hacía honor a su nombre!. —Puedes sentarte.-Me señaló una silla de madera enfrente de su escritorio.—Yagami, ¿Sabes cuál es la hora de entrada?

—Kiyoshi-san yo…

—No, Yagami, déjame hablar.-Me dijo, mientras se reacomodaba en su silla y por mi mente sólo pasó un "Oh, Oh". —Para mi-Puso una mano en el pecho.—No hay problema que llegues un poco tarde, sé donde vives…

Eso me dejó un poco más relajado.

—Pero…-Dejó ver en su rostro preocupación.—Kichi-san no piensa lo mismo, por eso tengo un encargo…Suzume!-Habló a su secretaria a través de la contestadora.

—Si, Kiyoshi-san?..-Respondió la chica del otro lado del aparato.

—¿Tienes listo ya lo que te encargué?-Preguntó.

—Si, Kiyoshi-san, Takara-sama está dispuesta a hacerlo…-Hizo una pausa.—Pero el susodicho debe presentarse mañana de traje a las 8:00 a.m. en punto sin ninguna tardanza, a las oficinas de Shiro Corporation…

—Perfecto.-Masculló mi jefe.—Gracias Suzume..-Y se cortó la comunicación entre ambos.—Taichi-Habló mirándome. —Tú estás despedido…-Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

Yo, no pude hacer nada más que derramar una lágrima…

¡Me había esforzado tanto!...¡Había tomado clases hasta hartarme, sólo para estar capacitado para ese puesto! Y, y, y ahora, me lo estaban arrebatando!

—¡N-n-no e-s justo!...-Balbucee. —¡No es justo!-Dije con lágrimas patéticas en los ojos.—Yo hago lo que puedo…incluso más de ello!-Le espeté.—Me levanto tan temprano como mis ojos me lo permiten, y me voy tan tarde como Kasumi y mi novia me lo permiten…

Caminé ocho cuadras para llegar a tiempo, señor…

Me empapó un autobús, y mi mejor amigo se llevó mi auto…

Estoy usando una camisa de mujer…-Mi jefe me miró extrañado.—K-Kasumi me prestó una de sus blusas, porque yo ya apestaba a orines…

Estudié tanto…

Para nada…-Seguí llorando.—¡V-v-voy a ser papá, Kiyoshi-san!-Grité. El hombre abrió sus ojos, tan grandes como platos. —¡Mi novia y mi hermana están embarazadas!-Él solamente puso cara de pena. —Y…yo…¡Soy un idiota, que no tiene como mantenerlas!-Volví a gritar.

—¡Que melodramático!-Dijo.—Niño, tú ya no tienes tu puesto, pero te tengo una sorpresa…-Rió. —Desde ahora, tú tienes el puesto de Kasumi!-Sólo atiné a quedarme petrificado. —Ella ha pedido una transferencia, y ya lo tengo solucionado!-Volvió a reír.

Salí sonriente de la oficina de mi jefe, le contaría a Kenichi!.

—Ya veo!.-Dijo sonriente mi amigo y compañero.—¡Enhorabuena Tai!-Sonrió aún más cuando Kasumi salió de la oficina del jefe, pero pronto la sonrisa de ambos se desvaneció cuando la chica nos contó lo que le habían dicho…

—Takara-san!...-Gritó ella.—Seré simplemente la de menor rango en las empresas Shiro!-Sollozó. —Tai…-Abrí mis ojos, era la primera vez que me llamaba así.—Tienes suerte, Shiro Corporation es de las empresas más bajas y ruines con sus empleados…

—P-pero creí que eso era lo que querías!-Declaré.—Kiyoshi-san me dijo que…

—¿Qué pedí una transferencia?, si Tai, pero fue a las empresas Shinju…-Sus ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas. —Tai, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, voy a tener un salario mínimo, y…-Hundió su cara en el hueco del cuello de Kenichi, mientras éste comenzó a abrazarle.—Tai, hice mucho para ganar mi puesto…y…no digo que no te lo merezcas pero…¡No quiero irme!... ni que tú te vayas!...-Yo sólo la miré impávido, esas empresas explotaban a los empleados, y sólo les pagaban un pedacito de esfuerzo.

Entré decidido, sabía que estaba a punto de contradecirme pero ¡Nadie hace llorar a Kasumi Royama y se queda sin castigo!

—Kiyoshi-san!-Grité. —Renuncio!

* * *

Entré trastabillando un poco con mis propios pies, al entrar a mi apartamento.

Encontré un peluche en el piso, y lo levanté.

"Ay dios pero qué caro peluche!"-Aún llevaba la etiqueta puesta y el precio era como para que te murieses del infarto, preferí botarlo al sofá, y me senté a lado suyo.

"¿Cómo le voy a decir a Sora, que no tengo con que hacer una boda, y mucho menos, tener un bebé?"

Suspiré, de cuando acá mi vida estaba tan problemática, es decir, ahora cada día era más vergonzoso que el anterior.

Y yo tenía a dos señoritas embarazadas…¡Alto!, y ¿Dónde estaban mi prometida y hermana panzonas?, era mejor no saberlo, así que puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y sonreí…

Un momento de paz…Para dormir un poco…

En eso, sonó el teléfono, pensé en no contestar…Pero si era Sora, Kari, Matt, Mimi o Takeru estarían jodiendo eternamente…

—Moshi moshi* -Dije.

—Tai…-Era Izzy, ok, no era tan malo que llamara, aunque usualmente solía buscarlo por Messenger …

—¿Qué ocurre Izzy?

—¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que Sora y Kari estaban embarazadas?-Claramente escuchaba desde ese lado del aparato los tecleares del pelirrojo, era obvio que estaba sentado frente al ordenador, y su voz no denotaba furia, simplemente, intriga.

—Ok Izzy, ese día que hablé contigo en Messenger, ese día Takeru pidió en matrimonio a mi hermana…

—¿Se lo permitiste?

—Si, ajam…

—¿No era que no te parecía?

—Si, pero…

—Me has quedado mal…

—Es que Izzy…

—Ya ves Tai, te dije que terminarías aceptándolo…

—Izzy, déjame hablar!-Grité.

—Está bien, pero apresúrate tengo que ir a prepararme para ir a con los demás a recoger a Davis…

—Oh, ya veo…-Hasta que me cayó el veinte.—¿Qué? ¿Pensaban ir sin mi?.

—Tai, creíamos que estabas en el trabajo-Musitó.

—Oh, por esta vez están perdonados!-Reí. —Pero como te decía, Sora anunció después que estaba embarazada, y me desmayé, y todo el mundo pensó que no quería a mi bebé, y después, Kari se dio cuenta que quizá ella también estaba en ese estado y…una cosa llevó a la otra, golpee a Takeru e hice tregua con el hasta que el bebé nazca…

Estuve durante una hora siguiente hablando con Izzy, sobre todo un poco, hasta que me dijo algo útil.

—Yo sé editar con Photoshop, puedo hacer invitaciones, y otras cosas, imágenes…-Y francamente después de escuchar lo que me importaba, le ignoré, y tuve la magnífica idea de ahorrarme unos yenes, y mandar a hacer las invitaciones con él.

—Izzy, me harías el favor de hacer mis invitaciones de boda?-Pregunté pensando en que empezaría a gritar cosas como que lo ignoraba y que cómo me atrevía a decirle eso mientras el hablaba.

—Claro, Tai-Dijo y yo no pude ser más feliz, al menos ahorraría unos cuantos yenes y podría darle una boda decente a Sora.—Si quieres, también las de Hikari…-Di un brinco mientras lanzaba mi puño al aire y después recobré la compostura.—¿Puedo ir ahora?

—¡Claro!, ¿No irás a por Davis?-No quería entrometerme en sus planes, pero francamente quería aprovechar que mi novia peli naranja no estaba en casa.

—No, ya es demasiado tarde, seguramente Sora, Hikari y los demás ya están por allá.

—¡Perfecto!, ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?-Pregunté sin pensar, no recordaba que mi auto seguramente estaba en el aeropuerto con Matt y las maletas de Daisuke.

—No Tai, estoy completamente seguro que tú, no tienes tu auto, y que aunque lo tuvieras, estaría sin gasolina gracias a Matt…-Habló en tono de obviedad, es que, francamente no quejarme con Izzy era algo que no podía evitar!.—Voy para allá, solamente te pido estés al pendiente porque cuando toque el timbre, yo no tengo llaves y bueno creo que ya entendiste…

—¡Muchas Gracias Izzy!-Y colgué después de escuchar su "Nos vemos luego".

Tenía algo servido, pero ahora, tenía que convencer a esas dos locas que un vestido de diseñador realmente era feo…

Miré la mesita de la sala y si, me encontré con lo que ya sabía que inundaría mi casa las semanas siguientes: Una revista de novias.

La hojeé buscando algún indicio de cuál era el que querían, lo cual fue fácil ya que tenía puesto un separador, y estaba encerrado con plumón rojo, en la parte de arriba de la página 48, de la revista **Fiancee**, hallé el vestido que Sora quería, ¡Claro que era el de Sora!, decía _Sora_ en la parte de arriba, daah!

_**Lo nuevo en vestidos de novia: Plumas, Lazos y Tejidos vaporosos**_**.**

Y no pude evitar carcajearme!

"¿Plumas? Ni que fueran pájaros!, ¿Lazos? Ni que fueran caballos, ¿Tejidos vaporosos?", no lo entendía muy bien, así que di por zancado que se referían a vestidos pomposos, aunque aclaro que desconozco…

Decidí ponerme a ver la tele, y de nuevo estaba **Cosas de la Vida**…

—¡Qué pase el desgraciadooo!-Gritó la conductora, y quise ver qué de bueno le veían al programa.

—Señorita Lahora!-Dijo una mujer sollozante.—Este desgraciao no quiere hacerse responsable de nuestro hijo…

Y sentí como de repente se revolvía mi estómago.

—Oh, vamos Tai…-Me dije.—¡Estás sin trabajo, pero al menos no has escapado!.-

Seguí viendo el programa y por fin el hombre se defendió :

—Con el respeto que se merecen señoritas, no tengo porqué hacerme cargo de ése niño, ya que su madre es una p…-

_**Ring Ring**_

Escuché el sonido del timbre y bajé apurado, la verdad es que Izzy llegaba en mal momento ¡Estaba a punto de decirnos porqué no se haría cargo!...

Bajé por el elevador.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento el pelirrojo que tenía enfrente, la verdad, era ya muy diferente…

Fisiológicamente seguía el mismo, pero, era más alto, casi tan alto como yo, y aunque venía con las mismas fachas de siempre, no lo sabía, pero a la vez sabía que Izzy había crecido…

Que todos habíamos crecido…

—Tai…-Dijo levemente, parecía que no era el único que estaba sorprendido por nuestros cambios de apariencia.

—¡Por qué somos viejos!-Grité mientras jalaba mis cabellos.

—No has cambiado-Sonrió.—Apuesto a que Sora tampoco…-Rió.

—No la invoques.-Musité para mis adentros, pero me escuchó, causando su risa.

—¿Subimos ya?-Preguntó, ya que yo de nuevo estaba en mis pensamientos sobre cómo iba a tener una familia…

Nos acercábamos al elevador cuando me dijo :

—No te he felicitado!...-Hizo una pausa.—Sé que esto te ha caído de sorpresa, pero también sé que serás un buen padre…-Volvió a sonreír.

—Gracias.-Le dediqué una sonrisa, y entramos al elevador.

Apreté el botón del piso 4.

Comenzó a subir el elevador, y platicábamos hasta que Izzy me dijo algo que …Digamos que me hizo reaccionar :

—Tai, ¿Por qué el ascensor no se mueve?-Creo que estaba tratando de contar hasta diez, pero se ponía notar que estaba algo …¿Alterado?.

—¿Estás enojado?-Pregunté inocentemente.

—¿Olvidaste que el elevador estaba descompuesto, verdad?-Respondió.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?, Eres una hechicero o algo parecido!-Dije inocente.

—Tai…-Izzy agachó la cabeza y me señaló un papel rojo que decía "_ADVERTENCIA! : Éste elevador no funciona, ya que puede tener fallas al subir o bajar, por favor, por su seguridad, use las ESCALERAS, Gracias-Atentamente Elevadores S.A. De C.V_."

—¿Cómo es que vives aquí, y no recuerdas que el elevador está descompuesto!-Dijo ahora si alterado.

—Oh bueno tú sabes, tengo mejores…-Me interrumpió.

—¡Mejores cosas!...Tai! Deberías recordarlo!, por tu seguridad!, dios, como puedes ser el digielegido del valor y ser tan despistado!-Gritó.

—Hey! Yo no elegí serlo!... ya estaba-

—¿Predestinado? ¡Mis polainas! Tai, Quiero salir de aquí ahora!-Volvió a gritar.

—Calma Izzy, Calma-Dije mientras el se agarraba los cabellos desesperado y yo le daba palmadas en la espalda.—Cuando llegué Sora se dará cuenta y…

—¡TAI!-Gritó. —Soy claustrofóbico!.-Declaró.

—Perdona la pregunta…-Alcé mi dedo índice.—¿Qué es "claustrofóbico"?.

—Oh, Tai, Tai, Tai!-Dijo aún más desesperado.—¿Cómo carajos me dices que no sabes qué es claustrofóbico?

—Pues discúlpame si-Dije ofendido.—Yo no soy un cerebrito como tú…-Y me tapé la boca, esa palabra era tabú.

—¡Jódete, Tai!-Me dijo rojo de ira.—¡Entonces me pregunto por qué vine!-Jugaba con sus dedos.—Si sólo soy un estúpido cerebrito, verdad?...Retiro todo lo que dije antes sobre ti…-Me miró fríamente.—Tendrás suerte si no pierdes a tu bebé en el supermercado!...

—Oh demonios Izzy-Le tomé del cuello de la camisa.—¿Cómo puedes ser así?-Hablé algo enojado.

—Es lo mismo que te pregunto yo-Me miró desafiante.

Le solté la camisa, y me puse de espaldas a él, me revolví mis cabellos, y supe que tenía que darle una disculpa a Izumi.

—Izzy-Me voltee hacia un Izzy más calmado.

—Lo siento.-Dijimos a unísono.

—Creo que me he pasado…¡Pero debes ser más cuidadoso Tai!-Musitó.

—¡Lo prometo!-Sonreí.—Izzy

—¿Uh?

—Yo no recordaba que estaba descompuesto porque bajé a recogerte en el ascensor, siento mucho que …-Puso un dedo enfrente mío, y comprendí que debía callarme.—Ok, ok.

—Ahora, debemos pensar en cómo salir de aquí.-Me miró.—Dame tu móvil.

—Verás…-Dije mirando al techo.—Estaba mirando la televisión cuando de repente llegas tú, y, y, y, Izzy, yo…-Balbuceé.

Él puso una mano frente a mi. —Ya entendí, gracias…-Hurgó en su bolsillo, buscando seguramente su teléfono celular.—Lo tengo, pero sólo tengo saldo para una llamada, la cual haremos al móvil de Sora, de acuerdo?.

—¡De acuerdo!.-

Él me miraba expectante, y yo sólo sonreía nerviosamente,

¿Qué era lo que miraba?

—Izzy lo lamento pero yo no le hago a eso!-Dije sonrojado.

—¿Uh?...¡TAI NO TE ESTOY MIRANDO POR SER GAY!.-Gritó.

—B-bueno, y-y-yo r-respeto t-tus p-pre-ferencias …-Hablé entre cortado, tembloroso, y tartamudeando.

—¡IDIOTA NO SOY GAY!-Gritó de nuevo.

—E-s que tú me estabas mirando raro-Susurré.

—Tonto…-Dijo recuperando su tono habitual.—¡Quiero que me des el teléfono celular de Sora!.

—¡Oh!, Eso no podías decirme, Izumi-chan-Le dije burlonamente.

—¿Qué parte de "Jódete Tai", no entiendes?...-Sonrió divertido.

Planeaba decirle el celular de Sora, pero había un pequeño problema…

¡No recordaba el celular de mi propia novia!

Me tomé ambos lados de la cabeza con mis manos susurrando "Qué voy a hacer, Qué voy a hacer"

—Taichi…-Me llamó Izumi.—Por tu cara sé, que no recuerdas el móvil de Sora…-Me miró totalmente consternado.—¿Cómo una persona con tanto "valor"-Hizo comillas con los dedos.—…puede ser tan…¿Olvidadizo?¿Despistado?-Suspiró. —¿Algún móvil del que te acuerdes?

—Ninguno.-Confesé, de nada me serviría mentirle.

—Kari, TK…-Lo interrumpí.

—A ese ni me lo menciones! ¡Jamás lo memorizaré!-Hice un pequeño puchero e Izzy me golpeó en la cabeza.—¡Auch! Eso duele sabes…

—Duele saber que estaremos encerrados aquí mientras no recuerdes a nadie…

—¡MATT!-Grité, pero pronto mi emoción se desvaneció.—Sólo espero que me conteste…

—¿Por qué no habría de contestarte?-Suspiró de nuevo.—Te peleaste con él, ¿Me equivoco?.

—No,-Imité su suspiro.—¿Me conoces tan bien?...

—Tai, eres mi amigo desde que recuerdo…Y espero que podamos seguir siéndolo…-Sonrió.—Aunque sea un cerebrito…

—Hey, hey, espera!...Yo soy un idiota y no me preocupa mucho ello, tú no debes preocuparte por ser un cerebrito, sé que pronto nos superarás…

Sonrió.

A veces recordaba cuánto podía llegarle afectar que le llamara así, Izumi no era de los que se amedrentaban, o les importaba mucho lo que los demás decían de él… pero realmente a él le importaba mucho que nosotros tuviésemos esa pinta de su persona…

Después de todo, ¿Qué clase de amigos te dicen que eres un cerebrito, en vez de apoyarte diciéndote que eres inteligente?

Ninguno bueno o mejor dicho ningún amigo bueno que yo conozca…

Marcó el celular de Matt, y esperamos a que contestara…

Después de lo que para nosotros pareció una eternidad, Izzy puso el altavoz y escuchamos a el rubio Ishida del otro lado de la línea.

—Aló

—Matt, somos Izzy y Tai, por favor necesitamos tu ayuda, tengo poco saldo así que escúchame bien…

—Espera Izzy…-Cambió su voz por una algo altanera.—Tai me debes una disculpa…

—Oh, vamos Matty,-Incité.—Sabes que te aprecio mucho…

—Eso no me importa.-Rió él.—Quiero que digas exactamente lo que te diré…

—De acuerdo.-Dije ante la mirada de súplica de Izzy.

—Ok, repite después de mi…Yamato "Matt" Ishida, es de las mejores personas que conozco…

Izzy me mandó otra mirada de súplica, y accedí a decir a aquellas palabras…

—Yamato "Matt" Ishida, es de las mejores personas que conozco…

—Es guapo, atlético, y francamente…

—Francamente, eso suena muy gay…

—Taichi…

—¿Si?

—¿Quieres me ayuda, o no?

Titubeé entre decirle que no, pero sabía que Koishiro Izumi me mataría dándome de golpes con su ordenador si es que salíamos de allí.

Me limité a suspirar y a decirme "_Días especiales, Tai, Días especiales"_

Porque para mí, que Matt también solía sus "_Días especiales_" como las mujeres, porque había veces en que simplemente no lo soportaba…

—Ajam, continuamos…y francamente, es una persona a la que admiro demasiado, es más…

—Creo que estoy enamorado de él…-Terminé su frase.

—¡Tai!-Gritó por el parlante.—No arruines mi inspiración y no digas cosas Gay que dan miedo!

—Lo decía como si yo fuera tú…porque para mi que Yamato "Matt" Ishida tiene un ego más grande que su…

—¡TAI!-Gritaron a unísono Izzy y Matt.

—Continuo y lo dices todo, de acuerdo?

—Está bien, está bien!, Termina de una vez que creo que me están dando ganas de orinar…

—Eres un cochino!-Aseguraría que estaba frunciendo la nariz del otro lado del teléfono.

—Aus!, a la nena le da asco que le diga que voy a tocar mi…

—¡TAI, SÓLO CÁLLATE Y SIGUE!-Gritó ahora solo Izumi.

—Es más…Él es cien mil veces mejor que yo!-Terminó de decir el rubio.

—De acuerdo, además de decir cosas gay, ¿Tengo que decir un número que estoy completamente seguro que no te lo sabes escribir?

—Yo sé escribirlo, no soy analfabeta como tú.

—Uy, a ver dilo…

—Se escribe con un uno y después –Comencé a escuchar como susurraba mientras contaba con los dedos del otro lado del teléfono, cuántos cero llevaba.—Cinco ceros, si, así es, un uno y cinco ceros.-También daba por seguro su sonrisa triunfante.

—Oh, eres idiota-Dije.—Con que tan sólo escribas un 100 y un 1000, creo que ya está…

—Tai

—¿Si?

—¿Eres o te haces?

—Jamás dije que esa fuera la forma correcta de escribir cien mil…

—¡Te haces!-Aseguró.—Bien ahora dilo, y agrega un par de palabras de tu corazón…

—No creo que quieras saber las palabras que saldrían de mi corazón…

—¿Por qué?, estoy seguro de que no me dirás ninguna mama…tontería-Corrigió.

Aspiré por la nariz bastante aire y me dije a mi mismo que era la última cosa bonita que le diría a Matt.

Ya me vengaría después…

—Yamato "Matt" Ishida, es de las mejores personas que conozco…Es guapo, atlético, y francamente…Él es cien mil veces mejor que yo!-Dije.—Además…-Continué dudoso de hacerlo.—Sé que siempre lo ha sido, mejor, eres un Kami, Yamato! Te ailobiu!...-

Lo siguiente que escuché, fue el pitido de una llamada cortada…

¡Le había dicho puras tonterías a Matt, para que al final se cortara la llamada!

Rojo de furia, arrojé lejos el celular…Que se estampó en la pared y rompió en mil pedacitos…

Jalé mis cabellos y grité :

—¡NO SABES CUÁNTO TE ABORREZCO MATT!.

—Tai…-Susurró Izzy.—¡ERES UN IDIOTA!, MATT PUDO HABERNOS LLAMADO A ESE CELULAR!-Pateaba el suelo con bastante enojo.—¡Ahora nos quedaremos aquí, un laaaargo rato!, JUM!-

Aunque detestaba admitirlo, Izumi tenía razón…

¿Ahora qué demonios íbamos a hacer?

Después de pasar un par de horas atorados en el ascensor, Izzy me planteó otra idea…

—Tú subes primero por la puerta de servicio del ascensor, y después me ayudas a subir, escalamos, y abrimos la puerta del cuarto piso.-Dijo sonriente ante la posibilidad de escapar que se nos presentaba.

Miramos hacia el indicador del ascensor y vimos que decía ►2◄ , así que solamente teníamos que escalar dos pisos, "¡No será tan difícil!", me dije.

* * *

¿No sería tan difícil?

Trataba de convencerme de ello, pero porque que trataba de no podía, sentía vértigo, y que mis manos sudaban, bueno es que una cosa es que sea el digielegido del Valor y otra muy diferente, que no tema nadita el morir! …

Sobre todo ahora que tenía un hijo no nato en espera…

—Sujétate fuerte Tai…-Me dijo Izzy.—Si caemos, podemos morir al instante.

—Oh, Gracias Izzy-Le dije pujando, tratando de subir escalando la pared, apoyándome un pie en una salida de un ducto de ventilación.

—De nada-Contestó pujando igual, tratando de alcanzarme.

De pronto escuché un sonido que no me gustó para nada…

Si, el ascensor se había encendido, y estaba subiendo…

—Kami, ¿Por qué a mi?

—Tai, deja de lamentarte y apresúrate a llegar a otro ducto de ventilación para que te refugies en él.

Traté de hacer lo que Izzy me dijo, y antes de que tratara de decirle que ya había pasado uno y que el otro estaba cerca del cuarto piso, o sea a unos 2 ó 3 metros lejos de mí, noté que al recién pisado ducto de ventilación que hacía unos minutos pasé, él se había metido allí.

Subía más rápido, pero el ascensor lo era más, justo cuando creía que moriría, me lancé hacia atrás, y caí de espaldas sobre el techo del ascensor, escuché mi espalda crujir y sólo le rogué a Kami-sama, que no quedase inválido…

Miraba hacia el techo, y ahora había un problema, ¡No quería ser aplastado por el techo!

Me paré como pude, pero aún adolorido, y me tropecé con un cable del techo del ascensor, y casi caigo al vacío si no fuese porque me sujeté de un cable, y entonces me di cuenta que el elevador se detuvo…

Suspiré…

Poco me duró la tranquilidad, ya que se empezaba a mover de nuevo, pero ahora hacia abajo, brinque a la pared, y por suerte se abrió la puerta del cuarto piso, y me encontré con Kaede-san, atrapándome en sus brazos…

—¿Taichi-kun?-Parpadeó.—¿Qué te ha pasado?-Preguntó bastante asustada.

—Por ahora…-Dije aguantando el desmayo.—No quiero hablar de eso…

Y ¡Craj!

Se escuchó el elevador destruirse en el estacionamiento.

Al tiempo que yo me desmayaba.

* * *

Últimamente me la pasaba de desmayo en desmayo, y no era para más, jamás creí que mi hermosa y dulce novia, se pusiera tan histérica en estado de gestación…

Salí de la habitación, pero por supuesto, ya me había encontrado con mi bella amiga la mesita de noche!

Brincando en un pie y con bóxers solamente, me dirigí hacia la sala-comedor-cocina, donde escuché que discutían mi hermana, Sora y Takeru…

—En primer lugar, debemos recordar que invitaremos a todos nuestros amigos digielegidos!- Dijo mi novia peli naranja.

—Tai…-Kari, quien estaba de espaldas hacia mi sentada en una silla del comedor, y con Sora y Takeru a ambos lados -igualmente sentados-, se volteó a mirarme.—El abuelo Hotaru, vendrá a la boda…

—Sabes, hermanita…-Suspiré, me estaba preparando para gritarle a Hikari, pero creía que eso solamente despertaría la furia de ambas "_Luz & Amor, eh, ¡Patrañas_!" .—Está bien-Fingí una sonrisa.

—¿Estuviste a punto de morir, sabes?-Dijo con indiferencia Sora, y eso, me hizo enfurecer…

—¡SABES TÚ LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR!-Grité.—TUVE QUE SER MOJADO CON ORINES, LLEGUÉ TARDE AL TRABAJO, -Traté de que no se me escapara que renuncié.—LE ROGUÉ A MATT CINCUENTA Y TANTAS VECES, Y TÚ-La señalé.—ME DICES QUE SI SE SI ESTUVE A PUNTO DE MORIR.-Movía mi cabeza de una lado al otro.

Sora salió corriendo a la habitación llorando…

—¡Estaba preocupada por ti, idiota!-Gritó desde allá.

Kari me miró negativamente y dijo :

—No tenías porqué hablarle así.-Y fue a mi habitación, la cual Sora ya le había puesto seguro.

Salí a las escaleras y me senté.

Takeru salió a acompañarme.

—¿Qué pasó, Tai?-Dijo.

Yo no pude soportarlo más, y lo miré llorando

—Takeru…

—¿Sí?

—No tengo empleo! Waaaaaaaa

Y me solté a berrear, mientras TK, me abrazaba, y daba palmadas en la espalda.

—Prométeme, que no te convertirás en un idiota sin empleo y con una novia embarazada, como yo…

—Tai, no eres…

—Calla! Y Promételo…-Seguía llorando.

—Está bien…

* * *

**Ok Ok, ódienme es válido, después de un retorno bastante tardío.**

**Debo decirles que realmente lo lamento, chicos y chicas…**

**El 2010 fue un año cambiante para mi, y sobre todo porque en la segunda mitad poseía una responsabilidad más (que aún poseo), y me auguraron más trabajo del que realmente tengo.**

**Dejé mis clases de danza, y simplemente creo que no volveré –por ahora-**

**Sin embargo quise volver, porque ésta historia la amo, y bueno ante mi nota de despedida en Mayo de 2010, varias personas me apoyaron (inclusive hubo un par que se ofrecieron a ayudarme) y decidí que, por mis lectores seguiría de pie.**

**Regresé con las historias Naruteras primero, pero siempre estuvo en mi el volver con mis historias Digimoneras xD **

**Y no crean que he hecho maravillas en el apartado de Naruto en ésta página, no, regresé con One-Shot y esas cosas.**

**Ya estoy de regreso, a casi un año de crear ésta historia, (el 10 de enero cumple un año y tiene 3 Capítulos! XD) y a casi un año de abandonarla, decidí volver, y con las 6,129 palabras que dije que tendría en el último capitulo! Son 18 hojas y 2/3 de hoja, o sea dícese de unas 19 hojas.. Hojas que realmente sé que merecen!**

**Por favor, no por mí, sino por ustedes, ¡Discúlpenme! **

**Ya me pondré las pilas…**

**Estuve tratando durante éstos dos días y medio que me he tardado en escribir el capitulo ¿Cómo me disculpo?...**

**Y decidí hacerlo dedicando éste capitulo a todos los lectores de la historia!, A todos y todas ls que leen y aunque no dejen review, me siento halagada que lean.**

**A tods los que agregaron a ésta historia a favoritos, aún cuando estuvo en paro por muchos meses.**

**A todos los que me agregaron como autora favorita, aún cuando es la única historia Taiora que he escrito…**

**Muchas Gracias!**

**¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?**

**Capitulo 4**

**Dedicado a:**

**dark-fallen-angel91 (Mi Primer Review, Muchísimas Gracias por seguir la historia!)**

**Lord Pata (Mi Segundo Review!, Gracias, siempre dejaste review!)**

**NUAJava (3°, Gracias!)**

**Akuma_Sheryl (Gracias!)**

**MimI-CulLen (Gracias!)**

**pikiu (Gracias!)**

**CHiBi_ (Gracias!) (Sé que tu nick no es así, pero el maldito FF no me deja ponertelo bien**

**Nalley963 (Gracias!)**

**Kotoko19 (Gracias!)**

**Patroclo (Eres una gran escritor!)**

**Andreaa! (Gracias!)**

**CieloCriss (Gracias!)**

**(Escritora de una de las historias Taiora que más emoción tiene!, Gracias por leerme)**

**Lariita_Black (Gracias!)**

**warrior-fire (Gracias!)**

**Hikari_Takaishi_184 (Gracias!, ni Taiora, ni Mimato? T_T Me halaga que la leas sólo porque te parece divertida!)**

**Sombra_de_Maldad (Gracias!)**

**.SofiiCullen. (Gracias!)**

**Takeru_fang (Gracias!)**

**digimon4ever99 (Gracias!)**

**shaoran li (Gracias!, por el apoyo!)**

**Esos son todos los que dejaron Review, y los siguientes, son los que me agregaron ya sea como autora favorita, historia favorita, alerta de autor, alerta de historia…**

**joagirl (Gracias!)**

**Hikari184 (Gracias!)**

**sorale (Gracias!)**

**Ninor-san (Gracias!)**

**¡Muchas Gracias!, porque la mayoría de los reviews, también me agregaron como historia favorita, alerta, etc., etc.!**

**La verdad es que soy tan feliz al ver todo esto, y, T_T no sé como pedirles disculpas, por haberlos abandonado durante tanto tiempo, prometo ponerme las pilas!**

**No les digo cuando actualización, porque luego los defraudo! U.U**

**Pero, les aseguro que en mi primer tiempo libre, les pongo la continuación!**

**De veras, muchísimas gracias a todos! Por pasarse por aquí!**

**¡Feliz año nuevo! & ¡Feliz navidad, muy atrasada jeje!**

**Gracias a todos, yo seguiré aquí, seguiré, y seguiré, por todos los lectores, sean pocos o muchos, seguiré por todos ustedes!**

**Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!**

**Sin más, que pedir disculpas y agradecerles por todo lo que me han dado…**

**Y desearles una linda semanita llena de logros..**

**Se despide :**

**~QaramellTem~**

«_Saludos a todos y muchísimas gracias por todos sus maravillosos Reviews y mil millones de gracias por leer! _»

* * *

**Aquí sus dudas!** n_n cualquier otra duda, pues ya saben, en un review o en PM (:

_***Please do not drink, I'm a bad coffee **quiere decir, en inglés "Por favor, no beba, soy un café malo" (o sea dice que no se lo coma! XD)_

_m***** = Quiso decir "Hikari Yagami, ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?", pero en vez de eso, le dijo "Hikari Yagami, ¿Qué m asterisco, asterisco, asterisco, asterisco, asterisco crees que estás haciendo?", por respeto a su hermana_

_**__Kiyoshi significa tranquilidad, y su jefe es un histérico enojón, ¿Notan el juego de palabras?_

___*Kichi-san : Sino mal recuerdo, Kichi significa algo así como generoso, cosa que no es, ¿De nuevo un juego de palabras?_

___*Suzume significa gorrión, y pues normalmente los gorriones son mensajeros y ella es una secretaria-recepcionista! xD_

___*Takara-san, Takara, significa "Tesoro" y ella es una mujer rica...¿No hace falta más explicación, verdad?_

___*Shiro es un nombre propio, y significa "Color Blanco", así que literalmente Shiro Corporation significa "Corporación Color Blanco" El color blanco es sinónimo de inocencia, y esta corporación, pues es malvadaXD Y no me refiero a que quieren dominar al mundo, sino, trato de parodear a las empresas que actualmente son muy "exitosas" y explotan a sus pobres empleados!._

___*Moshi moshi : es lo que dicen los japoneses al contestar sus teléfonos (no necesariamente tiene que contestarse así, es una de tantas formas), el que llama no puede decir de nuevo "moshi moshi" porque pensarían que está fallando la comunicación, en cuanto escuche el "moshi moshi" significa que ya lo escuchan y puede empezar a hablar el tema directamente. Se pronuncia "Mosh mosh" o sea la "i" es muda._

___*La revista **Fiancee** en verdad existe, yo sólo quise hacerle publicidad! xD no enserio, todos los derechos reservados a sus dueños!_

___*El artículo "Lo nuevo en vestidos de novia..." Lo saqué de internet...¿No me creen? Busquen y ya se reirán conmigo XD_

___*Cosas de la Vida : Un programa que si existe en mi país, bueno quieren una reseña? Es como hace mucho lo fue "Laura en américa" y repito, Todos los derechos reservados a los dueños respectivos de los programas o vida. (No me mofo de ellos, simplemente hago alusión a ellos! OK)_

___*Lahora, creo que entenderán a quien me refiero si son de américa latina (Laura en américa, Todos los derechos reservados a sus dueños!)_

___*Elevadores S.A. de C.V., quiero creer que no existe, hasta donde sé no, pero si existe, ya saben "Todos los derechos reservados", ¿Se les ocurre otro nombre para una empresa de elevadores? si es así, los escucho! XD Y eso es enserio._

___*Por si no saben qué quiere decir claustrofóbico aquí esta la definición : _Que padece claustrofobia. _y se preguntara ahora, ¿Qué carajos es claustrofobia? : _Angustia producida por la permanencia en lugares cerrados. **Microsoft® Encarta® 2008. © 1993-2007 Microsoft Corporation. Reservados todos los derechos.**

_*La pelea de Tai e Izzy en el ascensor, quise hacer alusión a la "pelea" que tuvieron porque Izzy "leyó demasiado bien" unos correos en dónde decían "TU DIGIMON ES UN PERDEDOR, CÓMO ES QUE DOS DIGIMONS EN ETAPA MEGA NO PUEDEN VENCER A UN BICHO CIBÉRNETICO" De la película "Digimon Adventure : La película!" que pueden encontrarla en You - Tube xD_

_*Que Tai llorara con Takeru es algo irónico, ya que (al menos en éste fic XD) dice lo mucho que lo odia, por haber embarazado a Hikari, y termina llorando en sus brazos, ¿Curioso verdad? Igual que la vida!._

_*Kiyoshi, Takara, Suzume, Kenichi, Kasumi, son RELLENO PURO!, y quizá sólo volvamos a ver a Kenichi y Kasumi, por ser amigos de Tai.._

_*Hablando de Kenichi, no no sé lo que significa XD Simplemente lo puse porque, ejeem no querrán saber de donde lo saqué XD pero tengo entendido (dado que busqué en Google que significaba) tiene un manga/anime que se llama "Kenichi el díscipulo más fuerte de la historia" y una empresa llamada "Kenichi Ohmae" Aclaro que de ahí no lo saqué! XD_

_Y ya después Yahoo Answers México me dijo "Significa Líder Conejo Varón" XD_

_*Kasumi : ¡Kaasu-Chan! Es parte de otro fic (de la escritora **Sabaku No Kuraii Kagamine**) llamado "**Nueva generación**" , en el cual, se habla de la nueva generación de Naruto, Kasumi, según la descripción de su creadora, es así :_

**"Kasumi Uzumaki: **Hija mayor, y quizá la más tranquila de las Uzumaki. Pelo largo y de color rubio platino, rozando el blanco, ojos como la plata derretida sacados de su madre, piel pálida como el marfil, manos finas y uñas rosadas. Cuando era una niña, la personalidad de Kasumi era parecida a la de Hinata, pero con el tiempo la joven se iba pareciendo cada vez más a su padre. Melliza de Natsuki, nació tres cuartos de hora antes que ésta, lo cual provocó un cambio de día. Kasumi utiliza las técnicas del clan Hyuuga como si tuviera un byakungan puro, lo cual enorgullece a su abuelo materno, también maneja medianamente bien el ninjutsu médico."

_Eso nos da entender que es la hija de Naruto e Hinata! XD_

_y no, no sé que significa su nombre! XD y de nuevo sacado de Google, Kasumi, es 3 cosas : Uno: personaje del videojuego "Dead or alive"(Morir o sobrevivir) Dos: Kasumi Tendo(Hermana de Akane en Ranma 1/2) Tres : Una florería XD _

_Y ya después google me dijo que significaba Niebla o neblina! XD_

_Sayonara/Adiós! _


End file.
